【Translation】 Scorched Earth焦土
by isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 若黑石组织与塔煞亚的联合行动成功毁灭了创始人的母星，事情又会是什么走向？ 其实这是篇Garak自作死不可活的文…简而言之—妻离子散，国破家亡 原文地址：本站781804，作者 Altariel
1. 序章

**焦土**

Altariel[著] Isaak[译]

"你打算如何用行动，而非言语的来表示你是汝父之子呢？"

—《哈姆雷特》，第四幕，第七场[1]

**序章：贝久，拉肯撒省；****2368****年****4****月**

可怕的地牢从四面八方围着他，

像一个洪炉的烈火四射，

但那火焰只是朦朦胧胧的一片，并不发光，

但能辨认出那儿的苦难情景…

—弥尔顿，《失乐园》

登高远眺，那土地青黑交界的地方清晰可见。即便火焰腾起的烟尘也难以遮掩这条界线，这文明与混乱的疆界。

塔拉特中校降低了飞行器的高度，他总算能从这次乘客带来的压迫性中解脱，专注于其他任务了。随着距离的缩短，真相也浮出水面：疆界本身也是与地面上排布的多根点线交错，无情地从黑色跳跃到青色—卡达西撤军的痕迹。

"在这里降落。"

塔拉特被突然的命令吓了一跳，瞟了一眼那人指示的地方。"长官，我得警告你地面上的情势极端危险。我们的人随时都有可能离开，我无法保障你的安全…"

"谢谢，塔拉特，但我相信我能应付。也许由我来保障你的安全你会更高兴点儿？"接下来的一段停顿让塔拉特不敢轻言。"那就降落。"

塔拉特，作为一个彻鳞彻脊的卡达西人，对外星文化的宇宙学可是一点不感兴趣，所以他难以将地面上的情境与地狱联系起来并不足奇；他的乘客则见多识广的多了。尽管是正午时刻，他们还是得眯眼看着这眼前昏暗的景象。马拉塔曾一度是个繁荣的农业基地，但在卡达西人占领了该省后，它就堕落成了棚户区。如今，它则陷入了一片火海。

空气中的灰尘几乎饱和，两人都被呛得够呛。透过烟雾，他们依稀辨得出小屋和货仓的焦黑废墟。某些熏黑的窗户背后，可以勉强瞥到几张贝久当地人幽灵似的面孔，正无助地旁观着自己已经潦倒的营生彻底覆灭。

"悲惨的境地和凄怆的暗影。和平和安息从不在此驻扎，希望无所不到，这里却是个例外…[1]"那人喃喃道。

"请问您说什么，长官？"塔拉特边咳嗽边疑惑地问道。军方普遍不怎么看得起黑石组织的军官，觉得他们毫无纪律而且软弱。塔拉特则没料到他们还是一有机会就念叨些没用东西的主儿。

"没事了，"那人回答道，清了清嗓子。"现在，来看看军方苍穹下的哪位明星大驾光临了？"他说的是向他们走来的那位一脸盛怒的上校，来者无视了那人，对塔拉特说道。

"你怎么想的，把平民带来这里？！"他吼道。"这整个区域都戒严了。马上解释你的行为！"

塔拉特咽了下口水，"长官，我…"

那个黑石组织的人打断了支支吾吾的飞行员，直接对上校说道。"你叫什么名字，士兵？"

上校惊愕地盯着他，好像一条虫突然抬头跟他说话了。"你以为你是谁…？"他刚开口，可那人又插了嘴。

"也许你最好检查一下我的身份，"他圆滑地说道，伸出左腕供对方检查里面的植入物。除了疑惑外，上校几乎没什么表情了，他拿出监测仪器扫描了芯片。他看了下结果，顿时警钟大作，疑惑的表情一扫而空。"我诚挚道歉，长官，"他赶紧说道。"我完全不知道您在这片区域…"他定了定神。"报告，泰门尼上校，第四军团第二营，长官。您需要我们如何效劳？"

那人对他笑笑。"你几分钟时间而已，泰门尼。我想知道撤离进展如何了。"

泰门尼放松下来。让一名卡达西士兵背诵他的命令是迄今为止最能让其放松的方法。"第一要务是撤走该地区的所有器械，长官。这花费了十三小时—这一速度超越了该省内其他所有营，长官，"他炫耀了一下，"我们在昨晚就完成了这项…"

那人举起一只手阻止了对方继续说的意图。"那你们怎么还在这儿？"

"抱歉，长官？"

"若你们的所有器械已经打包，你们怎么还在这儿，又呆了一天？"

泰门尼疑惑地眨了下眼，但最终把这话权当字面意思理解了。可已与这名组织探员相处了一周多的塔拉特则听出他话中有话，一想到必将降临的猛烈斥责，他不禁瑟缩了一下。

"我们的命令是在撤离前清洗该城并处理好土地，长官。"泰门尼回答道。

"那样做对吗？"那人显然对对方使用的一串委婉说法表露出了明显的厌恶。

"又不是说他们不是自作自受，"泰门尼补充道，辩解了一下。"反抗组织在我们的护航队撤离期间不停地发动伏击。"

探员似乎已经没在听了，光盯着上空执行任务的部队。接着他转向士兵，平静地说。"泰门尼上校，这是直接命令：我要你和你的人在一小时内离开这里。停下你们正在做的然后离开。"

泰门尼清了清嗓子。不知原因为何，但对方显然很生气。泰门尼有点摸不着头脑了。"长官，敢问原因呢？"

伊林·盖瑞克转而看向他，一双冰蓝色的眼睛让这凝视散发着丝丝寒意。"原因？"他回头看向被污染的焦黑城镇。"因为这是亵渎。"

【注】

[1]"悲惨的境地…例外"：弥尔顿，《失乐园》，朱维之译。后文除最后一段外都采取了朱的译本。这段话紧接着序章开头的那段。文章总引采用了朱生豪译的《哈姆雷特》，稍微改了一点，虽然卞之琳的版本最贴合莎翁通俗文风，但这句他的版本太简略了。


	2. 第一章

**第一章：流亡期满****[1]**

**挑战号舰桥；星历****48724.3****（****2371****年****9****月）**

"我又探测到了高能四重子爆发，本杰明，"戴克斯说道，她的声音划破了自飞船进入伽马象限寻找欧多和盖瑞克—以及谭的舰队—以来就陷入的紧张氛围。

"是我们所想的那样吗，上尉？"席斯科问道，受她泰然态度的感染，他也正努力镇静下来。

对方停顿了一下。"是的。那是谭的舰队。看上去没有损失任何飞船。"她转向自己的长官。"本杰明，那只意味着一件事…"

席斯科点头。"谭成功攻击了创始人的母星，而很快我们就会陷入战区…"

巴希尔倒吸一口冷气。"你确定？"

"医生，我从不怀疑自治同盟会对此坐视不管，任毁灭其神灵的人就这样逃掉。我想很快我们就会看到詹哈达舰队穿过虫洞直奔卡达西了。戴克斯，是时候该回家了。"

她点头同意。"前往虫洞航线设定中，本杰明。"

琦拉离开了她的岗位，努力保持着声音的平稳对席斯科悄声说道。"中校，若那支舰队幸存了下来，意味着欧多很有可能还活着…"

席斯科沉重地看向她。"我知道，少校。但我们现在做不了什么了。等形势稳定下来，我们才能索取一些安全官的消息…"

琦拉一脸沮丧。"中校，就在当下，他们都可以对他为所欲为…"

"我相信盖瑞克会尽力避免那种事发生的，"巴希尔自信地说。

琦拉难以置信地看向他。"你一定是在说笑…别告诉我你真信任那个诡计多端、心狠手辣的骗子？"

巴希尔有点脸红。"我上次见到谭的时候，我印象很深的就是盖瑞克已经在他那里失宠了。我只是觉得也许我们该担心的是两个人，如此而已。"

在琦拉能回答前，席斯科抬手，平静却坚定地说道。"等回到太空站再讨论这个问题也不迟。我们先就假设欧多和盖瑞克都被谭扣作了人质。当务之急是赶回阿法象限。我们还有太空站、虫洞和贝久得操心呢。"

戴克斯又开口道，"本杰明，从卡达西主星截获一则通讯。他们要求谭向德泰帕议会解释他的行动。"

"唔，我打赌他可吓的要死了吧（反语），"琦拉喃喃。

"别低估了中央指挥部，少校，"席斯科回答道。"若詹哈达真穿过了虫洞，卡达西得尽力搜罗到兵力。我很怀疑谭的舰队已经强大到足以让议会倒戈相向的地步。卡达西现在所需的是军方势力。"

**卡达西主星，卡达西城，德泰帕议会厅；星历****48727.0**

_还是得爬上那三十三级台阶才能抵达议会大厦的入口_，紧随谭踏上最高一级台阶的盖瑞克暗自惊叹道。_卡达西在我离开期间可一点儿都没变。和我记忆中一样美丽…_

他扶着雕刻着联盟象徽的宽大木门，请谭先进后自己才紧随其后，穿过主门厅，前往议会厅。这段旅程他很熟悉，他们走过很多次了。白墙上罗列着着一排排小石板，上面刻着那些联盟辉煌历史中曾对其效忠之人的名字。_能再走这路实在是太好了_。他能感到自己的每踏出一步就注入一分活力，权力之流的回归，他的新生。_这才是我应该待的地方，在卡达西政治的核心，而不是在某个贝久太空站沉沦，拍低阶星联尉官们的马屁…_

他们走进议会厅，充沛的阳光下，开阔的大厅中两侧对列着成排的深色木制议员席。欢迎他们的是嘈杂的争吵声。议会正在开一场特别会议，议题是组织最近行动的合法性。谭走向他通常的席位，对面的卡达西军方正在声讨他，说要让他血债血偿。

约定俗成的规矩是，秘密行动本不应被提上公开议会会议的台面。依谭的职能，他出席德泰帕议会时的身份是一名将军，但他真实的地位则是公开的秘密。在被流放前的三四年，盖瑞克影响力的巅峰时期，他也定期以谭"顾问"的身份参会：又一项公开的委婉说法。所有人都知道他是谁，掌握了多大的权力。他的失势惊煞四座，却也是他们喜闻乐见的。而如今，他们见证了他的回归，似乎他从不曾离去。_一股待估的势力，先生们，你们可别忘了_，他想到，同时对中央指挥部与会的各阶军官露出一抹假笑，那些人瞪着他，毫不掩饰其中赤裸裸的憎恨。_我过去就比你们技高一筹，如今也不例外。_

他在谭右侧的老座位落座，像以前无数次一样往后靠去，伸展开双腿，看向玻璃天顶。阳光透过玻璃，蒸烤着议会厅，他狂喜地享受着每一缕阳光。_我都忘记了竟能感受到如此的温暖。_

他发觉身后有几人正试图吸引他的注意力，便转过椅子，只见三四个他流放前认识的组织成员，每个人都叫嚷着他的名字，想成为第一个跟他握手，欢迎他回来的人。_我记得你们曾经是我的朋友—后来，你们就突然都消失了。真有趣，当一个人坐在伊拿班__·__谭右侧的时候竟能如此吃香。_

另一个声音冲破了溜须拍马的嘈杂声。盖瑞克回头，微笑地看向伊莱克·布隆。在盖瑞克流放期间，只有他与他保持联系，总为他留下一条可使用的线路。"盖瑞克，"他说。"我早该料到再见到你的时候一定有你在背后出谋划策。"

他亲切地握住布隆的手。"很高兴能再见到你，布隆。"

布隆也同样深情地握了握。"欢迎回来，"他往谭的方向点了点头。"回到你的归属之地。"说罢，他们一同开怀大笑。

盖瑞克的视线穿过那伙卡达西军方人士汗津津的焦虑脸孔。"知道不，我觉得这次你可能是对的…"

**卡达西主星，卡达西城，黑石指挥部；星历****48727.3**

"这简直是场灾难！"当天晚些时候，谭勃然大怒道。"我早该把你们这群没用的叛徒丢给军方，让他们把你们毙了的好！"

谭的心腹们默然围坐在桌边，惶恐地等待着他平息震怒，所有人都祈求别在这时候得到半点儿特别关注。米拉之前送进来的四瓶开好盖的卡纳酒正立在桌子中央，等待着第一个倒酒的人。

之前的特别会议不到十五分钟就被一则由贝久边境监听前哨截获的通讯打断了。他们报告说大规模詹哈达舰队已经穿过虫洞进入阿法象限，正朝卡达西空域驶来。四分钟后，舰队指挥部又收到一条讯息，一个名为维佣的沃塔人对卡达西联盟和罗慕兰帝国宣战了。他要求归还人质欧多，并许诺要将彻底灭绝卡达西和罗慕兰两个种族。几分钟内，罗慕兰议会就发布了一条声明，称将会把卷入袭击行动的塔煞亚军官全数奉上。但沃塔人至今尚未给与回应，而其舰队依旧在以恐怖的速度逼近卡达西空域。德泰帕议会看上去也离做出类似决定不远了。

最初，谭是把消息轻描淡写地透露给了议会一些，只对自己的情报机构具体道出了詹哈达舰队的可能规模。军方也一度平复了稍许。但随后前哨又传来一则通讯，说舰队的规模是谭预计的七倍，议会厅便炸开了锅。不知是组织里的哪个环节出了重大纰漏。盖瑞克简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。卡达西将对即将到来的大战毫无招架之力。

他在谭背后转过身，这样军方的人员正好看不到他狂怒的表情。"你们这些临时工之前都干什么去了？"他对科瑞娜丝吼道。"现在不是时候也不是地方供你炫耀，盖瑞克，"她顶了回去。谭靠回椅背，打断了他们的谈话，表情似乎是温和了下来。他咬牙切齿地轻声说道。"我希望你们两个能在私底下吵架。现在我要的是解决方案，马上就要。"

因此，议会会议的确演化成了一场彻底的灾难。只凭借盖瑞克和科瑞娜丝左右开弓地进言才让谭这方增添了些许实质性的说服力，使得大家勉强从议会厅全身而退，避免了被当场逮捕的命运。现在，黑石组织的高层则陷入了一场内部的无差别攻击。盖瑞克兴趣盎然地看着科瑞娜丝试图规避责任，甚至不惜含沙射影地想把已经紧张得冒汗了的苏耶克给牵扯进来。_人从不会改变_，盖瑞克想。_是蛇的还是蛇，是猎物的还是猎物_。布隆明智地低调行事。虽然他对组织这次的崩盘不负有责任，但即便如此，他还是有可能会成为谭怒火的靶子。最好还是静静坐着，避免注意。盖瑞克自己则在这整个行动投入运行期间都还在深空九号上受气—至少这让他有了免责的护身符。

_他们一直就这么没用_，盖瑞克想，别开了眼。_狂妄的庸人靠手段上位，却除了最简单的计谋外什么也想不出。这种事情若有我在早就被筛掉了。谭，你真该早点带我回来…_

他站在窗边，看着外面的花园。他们在谭城里的家中，这类决策会议总是在这里的图书馆中进行。房间四壁装饰着厚重的深色木制镶板；外面，黄昏正逐渐遁入寂静的暖夜。花园里一片葱郁，阿拉曼斯花的馨香飘进敞开的窗户。_完美的卡达西暮色。_盖瑞克呼吸了一口馥郁的空气，感到一种沁人心脾的愉悦感，接着走回了房间。

詹哈达舰队离卡达西主星只剩八小时航程了。但盖瑞克还没打算死。他才刚回家—况且如此良宵，岂不可惜了。

他走回桌边，伸手拿了个杯子，给自己到了一些卡纳酒。诡秘的寂静突然降临。谭紧绷得如上弦了的发条一般。"盖瑞克，你听到我说的哪怕一个字了吗？"他低语道。

盖瑞克看着他，笑了。当他看向谭的时候经常会如此，仿佛整个房间都空了。其他一切都无足轻重。当他开口时，就只是在对谭说，并散发着无可辩驳的纯然自信。

"我能解决这事，伊拿班，两日之内我就可以让组织重握大权。我保证。"

**黑石特别任务组旗舰；离卡达西主星四小时行程；星历****48728.4**

欧多终于开始对自己承认，可能他的确是害怕了。离盖瑞克从他身上榨出他渴望回家的坦白后已经过了三天。自那以后，欧多就再没和人说过话，也再没见到任何人了。他开始似乎感到过飞船进入了轨道的停滞，还以为很快就会有人来杀他。但什么也没有。后来，大约四小时前，他又感到了飞船离开了轨道。他有些焦躁。他很快便需要重生，但他不希望使自己处在一个脆弱的形态中。

门开了。欧多起身，眼见着环境随着来人的进入而愈发不安起来。打头的是三个卡达西人，两男一女，他都不认识。接着他看到了那三人中有一人拿了那个盖瑞克用来折磨他的仪器。这不是什么吉兆。随后进来的是一个沃塔人，身后跟了两名詹哈达士兵。沃塔人深鞠了一躬。

"创始人，"他吁了口气，那词意味着一句祷语的同时亦含有一种宽慰。"看到您无恙，我就安心了。我保证这一切很快就会结束。我们将会复仇，让他们偿还犯下的滔天罪行。"

欧多感到一阵突如其来的悲恸。_所以最后那袭击还是成功了。_他的视线苦涩地落在最后进屋的两人身上—伊拿班·谭，紧随其后的是…

"盖瑞克，"欧多责难地说道。"你都干了些什么？"

听到自己的名字后，盖瑞克严厉地朝他看去，目光炯炯有神。欧多皱眉。他几乎认不出这个卡达西人了。他周身似乎洋溢着某种兴奋，那种强烈的感觉已经转变了他。欧多突然意识到他以前也曾对此有过惊鸿一瞥，那是在挑战号的舰桥上，他们带上盖瑞克去卡达西主星营救落在黑石组织手上的琦拉。盖瑞克仅凭人格的力量就让他们安全驶过了一艘卡达西飞船。_我当时有些担心_，欧多想到，_但我们从没意识到那离真相有多近。_

盖瑞克看欧多的表情好像变形人完全是个陌生人一样。_那里是没有出路了_，欧多想到，_但那也许是我仅有的一线生机…_

"开启仪器，"盖瑞克对那个搬仪器进来的中校说道。"维佣大使，"他转向沃塔人。"若您走到这里，也许能看得更清楚点儿。"

"盖瑞克，"欧多清晰地大声说道，希望可以建立某种联系。"别这么做。我没法再告诉你什么了，你知道的。无论你觉得这能达成什么，结局都会一样惨烈…"他突然打住了，他的身体再一次被锁定，在新陈代谢挣扎地摆脱这非自然束缚的同时，一阵恐慌席卷全身。

盖瑞克现在开始说了，冷静得好像在进行公共演说。"这个仪器可以阻止身体改变形态，"他对维佣解释道。"很快，我们就会看到恶化…"

一小块碎屑从欧多的手臂上飘了下来。

"啊，有了！"盖瑞克说，似乎很满意自己的观点这么快就得到了证实。"衰败的速度增加的非常迅速。"

"盖瑞克…"欧多又试了一次，但盖瑞克的声音再次盖过了他的。

"我们预测恶化最终将导致死亡—当然了，那可不是什么愉快的死法。在我们观看期间，我觉得你就会看到欧多会感到越来越大的痛苦…"

沃塔人的脸已经变得刷白。更多碎屑从欧多身上掉落下来。在被一阵突然的剧痛袭击后，他抖了一下。维佣同情地轻颤着。其中一个詹哈达士兵上前一步来到他身边。"创始人他…？"维佣举起一只手，阻止了他的干涉。他没说话，似乎是在权衡轻重。

漫长得跟过了过了十年似的。欧多的情况更糟了，他身体的更多部分开始剥落。詹哈达士兵也变得愈加焦虑，而沃塔人的脸也更为苍白，身体绷得紧紧的。盖瑞克继续施压，他的眼睛锁定在维佣脸上。随着无力紧张感逐渐升级到难以忍受的地步，那三个卡达西人也变得愈加焦虑，只有谭似乎保持着一张波澜不惊的面孔，甚至还露出某种有点感兴趣的表情，目光在欧多，维佣和盖瑞克三人之间飘来飘去。

欧多又抖了一下，比过去的都严重。他的脸已经化为了他通常形态的丑陋仿品。

"我们是不会放他走的，维佣，"盖瑞克平静地说。"我们可以停下来，然后一遍遍这样做。欧多会陷入永恒的折磨中。难道你想要你们唯一幸存的神身上发生这种事吗？"

接下来是一段可怕的停顿。接着欧多又开始痉挛了，从他痛苦的脸庞和身体上不断抖落下更多碎屑。

维佣突然开口了。"拜托，停下来！"他低语道，苍白的脸上显示出受创的神色。"拜托了！无论你们要什么，我们都照做！"

盖瑞克迟疑了一下才对那个中校点点头，后者上前关掉了凝滞仪的开关。机器一关，欧多就立马开始融化，他破烂的身体从静止场中解脱出来，崩溃为其自然的胶质，碎片也开始归入他破碎的身体中。随着欧多的融化，紧张感也似乎同时从维佣的体内流走，取而代之的是挫败。

"罗拉特中校，"盖瑞克喃喃。"请护送维佣大使回他的房间。谭将军和我很快就会与他见面…协助他起草对詹哈达舰队的指示。"

四名组织军官护送失意的沃塔人离开，接着盖瑞克转向谭，脸上露出一个大大的微笑。"几乎太容易了些，是吧？"

谭大笑起来。"至少是对你来说，盖瑞克！一如既往的聪明绝顶啊，我的朋友！"他走上前，热情地握住盖瑞克的手。盖瑞克回应地也握住了谭的手臂。两人眉开眼笑地看着对方。"聪明啊，"谭又说了一次。"你们不这么觉得么，科瑞娜丝，苏耶克？"他眼里地看向他组织高层的另两名成员。

"那是自然，"科瑞娜丝圆滑地说道。

苏耶克缓缓点头。"聪明，"他有点小声地附和道，接着补充了一句，"那接下来会发生什么？"

盖瑞克立即做出了回应。"控制欧多就等于控制了自治同盟舰队。有他们撑腰，中央指挥部将不再对我们构成严重威胁。可话虽如此，我还是建议我们确保对议会的完全掌控。"他对自己的同事们大胆一笑，双手一拍。"我不知道你们，但至少我可希望见某些上校在本周末前死亡。"

**卡达西主星，卡达西城，核心区西；星历****48730.4**

无论在哪里，夜半敲门声都是少数几种能带来普遍恐惧的声音之一。开门的女仆惊惧地打开门，在看到门口站着一名有两大排武装战士护卫的平民衣着的男人后，她睁大了眼睛。

"拉兰达，是谁？"一个高个男子来到了她身后，她便逃也似的跑回了屋里。那人往外一看，顿时怒火中烧。"是你！"

门口的男人笑了。"杜卡特。我早该料到你是那种在家里也穿制服的人。"

"至少我有制服可穿。我可不是什么靠坑蒙拐骗绕过指挥链上位的暴发户…"

盖瑞克短促地一笑，打断了他。"醒醒吧，杜卡特！世界改变了！'

一个身着红花袍子的女人从走廊连着的一间房里走了过来，她的长发披在肩头，眼中闪动着恐惧。"发生什么了？"她身后该跟着个约摸十二岁的男孩。她的目光落在了盖瑞克身上。"我知道你是谁…"她低语道。

盖瑞克露出一个灿烂的笑容，礼貌地颔首。"夫人，请原谅这番叨扰。我前来护送您丈夫前去回答一些他与不良分子交涉的问题。"

"什么？"杜卡特似乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。他的妻子一手捂住了嘴，另一只手赶忙抓紧了她儿子。

盖瑞克继续温柔地对那女人说道。"我曾告诉过您丈夫说我很乐意清洗掉他家族中的两代人。但话说回来，我无意进行无谓的报复，夫人，所以为避免清洗延伸到第三代，"说到这里，他看了一眼那个男孩，"我建议您在明早之前带您的孩子们离开首都。"

杜卡特扑向盖瑞克。"你这个脏脏的杀人…"他被其中一名士兵一拳打中了脸，跌倒在地，才没继续说下去。那男孩开始啜泣了。

盖瑞克不满地抿起了嘴。"把他带进飞行器，"他用下巴指了指杜卡特。两名士兵一边抓起杜卡特的一只胳膊，把他拎起来塞进了等待中的飞行器后部。盖瑞克刚转身准备离开，一只手抓住了他。女人已经泣不成声了。

"我丈夫他…？"她有气无力地问道。

"是不会回来了。晚安，夫人。"他钻进飞行器前部，杜卡特则在后面咆哮着。

"你无法就这样逃脱制裁的，盖瑞克。中央指挥部不会允许这事发生…"

"省省吧，杜卡特。等今晚结束，中央指挥部就不剩下什么了。"

"太卑鄙了…"

盖瑞克笑道。"你和你的同事们一直就低估了组织。我们从来就技高一筹。而那个么—"他还在笑着，"—一直是军方的老问题。你们太业余了，只沉湎于维持社会地位。"

"还纠结着呢，是吧，盖瑞克？"杜卡特嘲笑道。

"纠结？恰恰相反，杜卡特。这是我这辈子最满意的一夜。"他转向其中一个士兵。"我想已经里的够远了。你可以让他们去抓剩下的人了。"

当杜卡特顿悟到那悲剧性的意味后，便开始在士兵手上挣扎起来。"我的家人！放过他们，你这个屠夫—他们没有对你做过任何事！"

盖瑞克轻蔑地回头看向他。"我已经有一个报复心切的杜卡特小子追着我跑了二十年。你真觉得我会让另一个也活到能带来麻烦的时候？"他微笑着看到自己的话激起了预期效果，杜卡特无益地怒吼着，试图挣脱束缚。

"是啊，杜卡特，"他重复道。"这绝对是我这辈子最满意的一夜。"

整个城市，整个国家都重复着这一模式—秋后算账，清洗故敌。当清晨的第一缕阳光洒下时，异己已被铲除，黑石最高指挥重回议会厅，解散了德泰帕议会，如盖瑞克许诺的一般接管了卡达西政府。

**卡达西主星，卡达西城，核心区西；星历****48732.8**

他几乎忘记了自己有多么富有。

他梦游似地穿过屋子，触碰那些曾被他一度埋于记忆深处的物件，看过一间接一间的房间，不敢相信这么大的地方都是他的。他怎么适应得了DS9上拮据而不完整的生活的？他怎么受得了的？答案自然是，他从来没适应过，无论他如何努力遗忘离家千里的事实，那还是差点杀了他。

他来到温暖的书房，与一屋子的书相伴坐了一会儿。_哦，在那些平板上阅读可累人了_，现在他终于能惬意地重新染指一本真正的书。之前，他在自己的床上小睡了一会儿，这周的事情一桩接着一桩，累坏了他，如今是他四年来头一次得以完全放松。他愉快地在酒窖里找回了他过去贮藏的陈年卡纳酒，知道自己会在接下来的几周时间重新探索这个家，如此熟悉，却又如此陌生。

现在，他站在花园里品着一杯完美无瑕的69年陈酿，用手指划过与悬崖交界的矮墙。这栋房子坐落在半山腰，正可以望见山谷中繁忙的城市。他所在的天台在白天吸收了阳光后到一直晚上都会保持温暖，他喜欢来这里思考问题。站在这儿，他可以观察他深爱的城市在脚下迸发着活力。_一周前我还困在那个该死的店里。真不敢相信我真又回到这里了…_

他过去就经常旅行—当然，他是很久没来这幢别墅了—但这个地方，这个城市，一直都是他的家。他熟悉它的街巷，知晓它的人民—还有它的秘密。它是联盟的心脏，一切他为之奋斗事物的符号。他对她的爱超越一切。

年轻时，盖瑞克住在城北深处，这里栖居了娼妓、瘾君子和私生子们—都是些卡达西社会的渣滓—是无家可归者和漂泊者们度过他们真实生活边缘流离之日的地方。他爱那里，在这处属于破碎、边缘化迷失群体的地方他如鱼得水（他从没对自己承认过个中原因）。假以时日，文明社会的一切便都会流经这里，于是盖瑞克就等待着—观察和妓女厮混的将军，辨认有把男友藏在阁楼的上校，记下绝望地寻求毒品安慰的公仆。正是在这边缘地带—因为正合了谭的意，却也得到了核心地带的承认—盖瑞克见证了卡达西生活的完整图景，他无情地利用在这里获取的信息，将它们化作敲诈以及审问的有力武器，巩固谭的势力，以及，他自己的。随着事业的发展，他也经常需要离开卡达西主星，当他回来的时候，他就会退居到这个新家来：它与城市若即若离，也依旧看顾着它。在他事业的顶峰时期，他毫无以为会成为谭的继任者，因而无可避免地被拽回了城内，在中央，他牵丝引线，在这里，这城市的边缘，他隔岸远望。过去四年作为它替代品的星域与这里相比不值一提，它无法给予深入的洞察，只有寂静和寒冷。

他听到身后响起了脚步，转身看到了他的妻子。入夜天寒了，他意识到。

"欢迎回家，"她说。

他转过头，重新看向自己唯一的真爱，卡达西主星。她走到他身边，将酒杯放在他的那只边上，充满期待地看向他。他叹了口气。"你回来得倒快，丽萨。但话说回来，你一直就有双势利眼。"

"拜托，我们停停别吵行么。很高兴再见到你。这房子还是你离开时的老样子。"

他乜了她一眼。他可从没有一刻相信过那与她有什么关系，他身后的这处庇护所得到的精心照料恐怕是出自米拉之手。"我以为你是一直住在乡下的，"他冷淡地说道。

"那样对女孩儿们容易些。自从你离开…我们不能再待在城里了。我们被放逐了。那很困难。她们的朋友们都不跟她们说话。我们的也背弃了我。我当时太生气，太孤独…"

他感到一阵愧疚袭来。她同意嫁给他时，可没料到等待她的是这些。她的家族培养丽萨成为一名交际花，在卡达西家庭政治内，那就是价码。是谭他本人看中的这门婚事。丽萨的家庭则犹豫不决—盖瑞克不明确的身世，他非正统的声誉…可他同时也是颗冉冉新星。盖瑞克知道谭想促成这门婚事，所以他的意愿便再无悬念了。

在很多方面，这都是次理想的合作关系。她为自己的角色而自豪，为他蒸蒸日上的事业而狂喜不已。随着孩子们的降临，他终于成为了他渴求了一辈子的家庭单元的一部分。可两人的脾性却难以调和。他看不起她中规中矩的夙愿，况且她也根本配不上他的才智。与此同时，他对卡达西上流社会教条公然蔑视的态度则让她感到沮丧，甚至恐惧；而与他招摇个性相伴相生的才华，则让她没有安全感。到后来，两人唯一的共同之处就只剩下对孩子们的深厚爱恋。他们的生活是尴尬的妥协：她基本上对他视而不见，他则努力降低自己出言不逊的频率。对外，两人相映成辉：美丽聪颖的妻子；权重迷人的丈夫；漂亮的小女孩们；卡达西家庭生活的完美典范。接着，他的流放摧毁了这一切。

"你这段时间都过得如何？"他问道，说出的话比心暖。

"是谭，所有人里，就只有他出手相救。他联系了我，让我去见他，在跟我父母在布拉塔萨的养老住处离得不远的地方帮我找了个住处。我们都去了那里平静度日。后来我听说你回来了…"她顿了一下。"你知道，我们以前也维持了很久的婚姻。也许我们可以拾起上次落下的，重新开始。"她伸出一只手，他抽走了自己的手。_当你站在谭身边的时候朋友就冒出来了。至于妻子们吗，想一想…_

"据我的印象，"挖苦的意蕴都难以从声音中剔除，"我们上次落下的，是你指着鼻子骂我，说我是—什么来着？哦，对了—'肮脏的叛徒'。我们的婚姻中到底有哪一部分是你打算重新开始的？互相藐视？还是相对无言？你得承认，亲爱的，那可不是最有吸引力的橄榄枝。"他厌恶地转过身，接着补充了一句，含糊其辞以掩盖自己些微的颤抖。"女孩儿们在哪儿？"

她没立刻回答。那是她对他的最后一分掌控。最终，她摇摇头。"在客厅。"

他大吃一惊，一脸的难以置信。"她们在这儿？而你真认为我宁愿跟你说话而不是跟她们说？你自欺欺人的本事还是那么无与伦比，丽萨！"

她愤怒地涨红了脸。"而你还是那么傲慢可恨得跟…跟…"她慌了，泪水溢满了眼眶。

他嗤之以鼻。"我亲爱的妻子—还是一如既往的犀利。不好意思，丽萨，我有其他更心仪的谈话人选。"他转身朝房子走去，试图控制住自己，但最终还是跑了起来，几秒钟内就冲进了他女儿们所在的房间，那是他这辈子最快乐的时候。

**深空九号；星历****48733.9**

军官会议室里的气氛沉重的可怕。他们刚刚接到一条突然而匪夷所思的新闻，说自治同盟已经与卡达西联盟签署了和平协定，如今整个詹哈达舰队都已经归卡达西政府的新任首脑，也就是伊拿班·谭掌控。星际舰队情报部门也破译了一则卡达西内部通讯，提到将授予一名伊林·盖瑞克将军军衔。

席斯科一语不发地切断了情报部的通讯。寂静降临，各高级军官都忙着理清这消息即将带来的影响。

"唔，"琦拉说道。"至少我们知道盖瑞克站在哪边了。"

"长官，"巴希尔插话，虽然有点犹疑。"这真的那么糟糕吗？也许随着权力的转移，卡达西人处理内部事务还忙不及，就不会给我们带来麻烦了…？"

戴克斯摇头。"我不认为如此，朱利安。我们现在面对的是一个兵强马壮的全新卡达西联盟。而一个强大的卡达西通常只有一个意图—侵略。"

琦拉面无血色。"这对贝久来说不是好消息，"她说。

席斯科点头。"说的没错，少校。对一个复苏的卡达西来说有个靶子就近在眼前。"他起身。"我想我们得开始备战了。"

【注】

[1]流亡期满/After This Our Exile：为天主教《玫瑰经·圣母经》祷文《Hail Holy Queen/母后万福》中的一句，这段祷文说的是教徒祈祷圣母怜悯，让他们流亡期满得见圣子耶稣。


	3. 断章一

**断章一：卡达西主星；****2368****年****4****月**

就坐在这地狱中，幻想空虚的帝国。

—《失乐园》，弥尔顿

激烈的讨论一直进行到入夜，休会后，大家私底下都松了口气。待会议重开，就简短多了。谭感谢了他们的付出，告知大家他的决定—黑石组织会继续支持军方现行的贝久撤离政策。随后，他邀请大家前去餐厅。

书房很快就空了。科瑞娜丝脸上挂着个大大的笑容。布隆则犹豫了一下，瞥了一眼盖瑞克后才轻轻摇了摇头，留他一个人待在座位里，一根手指轻敲着杯壁。谭已经快走到门口了，见着他没走，便又关上了门回到屋内。

"你看上去不怎么高兴，伊林，"他说。

盖瑞克苦涩地抬头看向他。"若你早就打定了主意，干嘛还把我从贝久叫回来？似乎不过是在浪费时间而已。"他重新将注意力转移到敲打杯子上。

谭挑起一条眉脊。"你不高兴。"他走近对方的座位。"你本有机会像其他人一样陈述自己的观点。科瑞娜丝做得就蛮好。"

"科瑞娜丝，"盖瑞克嗤之以鼻。"若她的野心再明显点的话我们就得从中趟过去了。"

谭轻笑道。"这可就有点言不由衷了，你说是吧？"

盖瑞克眼睛一亮。"你很清楚我的最优先考虑的从来都是卡达西的福祉—"

"唔，可搞清楚了你会一直那样，"谭打断了他。

盖瑞克猛一看向他。"你那是什么意思？"

"你在贝久做的那事已经远远超出了你的职权所限—顺便一提，那就是我叫你回来的原因。我可不喜欢跟中央指挥部的人解释我高层军官们的判断失误。"

盖瑞克毫无笑意地短促一笑。"好一个'判断失误'—这就是你的看法？"

"进一步，还可以质疑你的忠诚。"谭冷冷地说。

"质疑我的忠诚…？"盖瑞克把椅子往后一推，站起身，震惊地看向年长者。"伊拿班，我对卡达西的忠诚一如既往！"

令人胆寒的一段停顿后，谭淡淡开口。"我还指望你会说你的忠诚是对我的。"

盖瑞克僵硬了。"那无需多言。"

"我明白了。"

盖瑞克往谭那边倾了倾身，双手攥紧桌子，声音低而紧迫。"拜托了，伊拿班，听听我的。这是个糟糕的错误。若我们把贝久化为焦土，星联必然会介入接管那里。贝久越稳定和独立，星联对我们的边境的影响就会越小。那只会给卡达西带来好处。"

"听一位黑石组织探员为独立的贝久争辩还真是古怪，"谭回答道，声音迷惑性的冷静。

以盖瑞克对谭了解之深可没有被假象欺骗，他继续说道。这太重要了，根本不能不提。"我们已经失去贝久了。这是无益的报复。我们每推迟一天，抵抗组织就会再找准机会攻击另一个护航队。我们应该赶紧把那些人安全地带回家乡，其他的就别管了。贝久已经不再是敌人了。整个星区正在改变—我们得把星联纳入考量。"

"而若我们什么都不做就撤出贝久，那又会给星联放出什么样一种信息？"谭的回应显然是怒火渐长的兆头。"也许是'卡达西羸弱不堪'？'我们甚至无法打败一个低等种族'…？"

"也许他们会将之视作我们足够精明的表现—故意将一个独立而仇外的国家放下，让星联在贝久也举步维艰！"盖瑞克冷静下来，摇了摇头。"问题一开始就摆在那里了。早在侵入贝久时我们就已经入不敷出，根本从来就不该发动侵略的，事到如今，我们应该果断走出来。"

"你应该还记得我就是那个策划了吞并贝久行动的人吧，盖瑞克，"谭轻声说道。

接下来是一段长长的寂静。盖瑞克单手捂住了额头。他深呼吸了一口，准备回话，双手举起摆出一个抚慰的手势。在他开口前，谭又说了，声音还是那么轻。

"我们输了—而且而且还在继续输—拜那荒唐的抵抗组织所赐，我们牺牲了无数生命。而你想就这样让他们毫发无损地逃掉惩罚？"他的声音随着脾气的暴增而升高。"这又与爱国主义何干？这怎么会是'为了卡达西的福祉'？还有，你从什么时候开始对我们的殖民地发展出这种下贱的多愁善感的？我现在是不是得开始忍受听闻我培养的军官犯下叛国罪了？"

盖瑞克没有回答，只是低头看着桌子，而谭也稍微镇静了些。"鉴于你似乎没理解我五分钟前说的话，那我就简单易懂地重复一遍：贝久的撤离会继续照中央指挥部的计划进行—而且有黑石组织的支持。你立刻停下这种偏离正轨了的莫名其妙个人英雄主义行为，回到现有政策上来。听明白了吗？"

盖瑞克咽了口吐沫，点了点头。"明白，谭。"他转身欲走，很是震撼。他已经很久没有受到这等直白的训诫了。在他到达门口刚准备拧把手的时候，谭又开口了。

"别做任何你可能会后悔的事，盖瑞克。"

他转身直视对方，笑了。"我有过吗？"他回答，试图缓解两人间的紧张气氛。

谭走向他，盖瑞克能看到老人眼中的闪光。"今日之后，我可能就不太清楚了。"

盖瑞克打开门，一如既往地请谭先走，然后紧随其后。


	4. 第二章

**第二章**∶**深红之影****[1]**

**卡达西主星，卡达西城，黑石指挥部；****2371****年****10****月**

"我记得我们以前就谈过这个问题吧，"科瑞娜丝语带讥诮地说。"你对待贝久人总是有点感性，盖瑞克。在和他们一起呆了这么久后，似乎你更有点想入非非了嘛。"

盖瑞克冰冷地看向她。布隆抬头去看天花板，而苏耶克则在座位上紧张地挪了挪。谭还是面带微笑。自从盖瑞克回来，他的流放以及与之相关的事都一直是组织精英中的禁忌话题。若谭现在乐得看见盖瑞克回来，闭口不提那个话题，那所有人就都不该说。

最终，布隆清了清嗓子。"你这么说就有点失当了，阿麦拉，"他委婉地指出。

她怒视着他。"而你英雄崇拜的倾向还是那么讨厌，伊莱克。"

布隆是出了名的好脾气，但显然他的忍耐也是有限度的。盖瑞克伸手按住了他的胳膊。"没事，伊莱克，"他说着起身面向科瑞娜丝。"虽然我挺欣赏你报复心切，科瑞娜丝，但需要我提醒你我们还有比重控贝久更紧迫的问题吗？我想你应该了解星联发来的那条通讯了吧，要求我们立即将欧多交给贝久的？此外，罗慕兰参议院也发来了同样要求，只不过他们还威胁要开战，你也该知道了吧？"他把两份文件扔给了桌对面的她。

"都给了我们更多立即彰显武力的理由。"这下她不是在跟盖瑞克说了，而是直接转向了谭。"从贝久撤离是卡达西有史以来遭受到的最严重的羞辱。"她往盖瑞克那边瞥了一眼，似乎在暗示那都是他的错。"如今我们有机会展示我们重新崛起的力量了。"

和以往一样，谭在讨论过程中一直保持彻底的沉默，虽然绝没有人忽略过他沉思的身影。他自始至终都半眯着眼，靠在椅子里。

"科瑞娜丝，"盖瑞克的语气是那种要将一字一句重点强调的前奏。"如今，史上最强大的军队已经为我们所任用，我们控制了两个主要帝国的资源，你却觉得我们的首要任务是吞并贝久？"他苛责地说道。"那可不是显示实力—那叫乱发脾气。"

谭大笑出声。所有人都谨慎地看向他，不知道该如何拿捏这等不可预测的举止。没人打算说话，等谭终于凭静下来后，他擦了擦眼睛说道，"唔，伊林，别让我们猜谜了。你怎么想的？"

盖瑞克转向谭。"我们最为担心的是罗慕兰和星联签订某种协议以结成与我们相抗衡的势力。即便那绝不是什么天然的联盟，得花时间巩固。所以我想要先发制人。"

苏耶克皱眉。"但自从我们拒绝将欧多和稳定技术交给他们后，与他们的外交关系已经愈发紧张。你肯定不是想把那些给拱手相让吧？"

盖瑞克恼怒地看了他一眼。"别傻了—只有掌控欧多我们才能控制自治同盟舰队。我们要给罗慕兰的是点其他东西，然后—就是彰显我们宽宏大量的时候了—我们会联合同盟舰队给予他们所有所需的助力。"

"那你具体要给罗慕兰方面什么呢？"布隆冷静地提议，一根手指揉着眉脊。

"一场战争，布隆。对抗一个重要敌人。我们也会参加—过后共享这场征服的果实。"

布隆抬起头，叹了口气。"好啦，盖瑞克，别吊胃口了。"

盖瑞克笑着环视房间。"对于控制半个克林贡帝国这事儿，你们意下如何？"

**卡达西主星，卡达西城，西北街区，阿克莱斯纪念广场；****2371****年****10****月**

盖瑞克坐在公共长椅上，腿伸在身前，完全放松地读着书。公园另一头，他的小女儿卡瑞萨正在和其他孩子们玩耍。他身边坐着大女儿培塔，她盘着腿，正沉浸在阅读他早上给她的悬疑故事《渎职》中。他放下自己的读物，一份属下们刚完成的某个旧军队上校的审问报告，然后越过她的肩膀看她到底看到哪儿了。书中的主要角色在故事的绝大部分时候都忙着掩盖自己妻子犯下的罪行，但很快就要面临惨痛的报应了。

盖瑞克期待地笑笑，转去看卡瑞萨如何了。她看上去挺开心的，已经指使起了其他四个孩子。这不是他第一次发觉她和她母亲有多像。

"哎哟，"培塔低声叹了一句。

盖瑞克低头看向她。"你读到那个…？"他问道。

"是的，"她断然回答。

"还有那个…？"他意思了一下。

"哦，是的，"她一抬头，看到他的表情，两人就都哈哈大笑起来。她把头靠向他，转而继续看书。他则用手臂宠溺地环住她，继续观察周边情形。

他们所在的公园离大学很近，也很受学生欢迎。在还是个年轻的新晋探员的时候，盖瑞克曾在这里度过不少时光，和那些尚不太成熟以至于没那么小心谨慎的人在一起。他还曾假扮过学生，并出乎意料地发现那倒是个既有效又有趣的方法。这些日子里，他来这儿是因为他喜欢这个地方，而且这里离家很近。他依旧不时能听到到些值得注意的消息。

人们从他身边经过，而他则用身为一个专业观察者的眼光熟练地观察他们，女儿在身边的事实也并不会令他分心，反而平添一份安逸。他将眼光放远，越过他另一个女儿试图组织其自己的小团体的行动，看到有一群人正在公园尽头聚集。

_我该去关注下那个_，他想，于是敲了敲培塔的胳膊，她便挪开了。

"帮我看着点儿你妹妹，"他喃喃。"我去看看那边发生什么趣事了。"他站起身，但还是花时间低头在她的头顶印下一个吻。

他走过卡瑞萨的时候犹豫了一下，但她不耐烦地对他挥挥手，所以他便继续往人群那边走去。有人在做公众演讲。听众们礼貌地聆听，但既没有打断也没有责难那人。_露天辩论的传统在卡达西主星上可不复往昔了。_

结果，那番言论原来是少见的反军事责难与对黑石组织克制评论的结合。听着听着，盖瑞克意识到那演讲者有点耳熟。_我到底在哪儿听过那声音来着？_他边想边穿过人群打算好好看看那个演讲者，结果发现那是个二十出头的年轻女人。_唔，好了，看看她跑回卡达西主星干什么来了？_

演讲者说完，一阵礼貌的鼓掌后，人群便安静地散去了。盖瑞克走上前，刚好停在演讲者面前，后者正在整理资料。

"泰拉·瑞克林，"他说。

女人猛一抬头。"是你！"她认出他来了。"所以你最后还是回家了啊。我很高兴。"

"你也是嘛。"他笑道。

她点头。"军队一失势，我们觉得也是时候回来发表我们的观点了。"

"那你们进展如何？"他们边走边谈。

"很令人惊讶的是的确有。我开始以为谭当政后我们很快就会被禁言了，但似乎没有这回事。可能谭不觉得平民反对有军队反对那么值得担心。"

_相信我，亲爱的，一切可尽在我们掌控之中呢_，盖瑞克冷冰冰地想到。"也许是吧，"但他只说出了这句。

"唔，他的确无需担心。我们只想进行些严肃辩论，一些关于人民权益的真正探讨；我们政府运作方式的本质改变…"

_改变？唔，这就麻烦了_。"告诉我，亲爱的，你的朋友雨果和尊敬的朗博士近况如何？"

"雨果也回来了，他在大学任教职。"盖瑞克记下这个信息，待日后调查。"朗博士还没有，但我们希望她会感到足够安全然后很快回来。她对新政权充满了疑虑。"

_这女人倒够理智。_他们停了下来，显然两人要去的是不同方向。一个年约十一岁的女孩跑了过来。"父亲！"她叫道。"你挡住路了！"

盖瑞克无奈地举起手，对瑞克林苦着张脸笑笑。"我的小女儿卡瑞萨，"他解释道。"看到我就不耐烦。"

瑞克林大笑。"我还不知道你是有家室的那种人呢，"她边说边和盖瑞克一起稍稍退出卡瑞萨的领地。

"的确如此，"盖瑞克说。"我的长女，"他指了指还在长椅上沉浸在阅读中的培塔。"唔，瑞克林小姐，能再见到你实在太好了。"

"我也很高兴你能回到家人身边，"她亲切地说。

"谢谢，"他回答，从口袋里拿出一根数据条。"拿着这个—若你觉得有什么事需要帮忙的，尽管联系我。"

她从他手中接过数据条，警觉地看着他。"你到底是干什么的，盖瑞克先生？"

他笑了。"我是名公仆，"他说。"于信息部供职。"他瞥见她颦了颦眉；_唔，至少她听明白这种委婉语了_，他想。_可能她比我认为的要聪明。日后也许用得上。_

她把数据条装进口袋。"谢谢，"她说。"那可能会很有用。"然后就往大学的方向走去。盖瑞克则回到大女儿身边。

"那是谁？"培塔问道，但没从书本中抬头。

"我还以为你读得不能自拔呢，"他回答。

"你让我注意点卡瑞萨。我忍不住就也注意了下你。"她合上书，笑着抬头看向他。"看完了，"她说。"比起《共谋》，我更喜欢这本。"

"以后我们得谈谈这个，"他假装不悦地回答。

"所以，那个女人是谁？"

"我在深空九号上认识的人而已，"他回答。她似乎对这个答案满意了。

太阳即将西沉。"来，"他说。"该走了。我想由你去说服卡瑞萨比我要有效的多。"

在走向卡瑞萨的途中，培塔拉起他的手臂。"我很高兴你回来了，"她平静的口吻说出的是直白的话。只有极少极少的人对他说过这话，而不知怎么的，培塔竟能每天都说一遍。

"我也很高兴能回到你身边，"他回答，紧紧捏了捏她的手臂。

**深空九号；星历****49011.4[2372****年****1****月****]**

这是充斥了不确定与迷惑的一天，只可旁观，无可插手。他们周围的宇宙在变化，似乎有强大的操偶师扯动了弦线，凡人却束手无策。0241时，舰队情报部传来了一份报告。

"非得现在这时候告诉我不可吗，戴克斯？"席斯科对枕头喃喃道。

"恐怕是的，本杰明，"她的声音从通讯器那段传来。"似乎克林贡人行刺了一名罗慕兰参议员。"

他立马就从床上爬了起来，几分钟后就到了行动部。"该死的都发生什么了，老头子？"他质问道。

她从正在监控中的报告里抬头。"似乎是麦若尔参议员在科诺斯会见了几名克林贡政府内反对她的人士，后来在她离开克林贡领空的时候她的飞行器就爆炸了。"

"麦若尔可是罗慕兰参议院最亲克林贡的人之一，"席斯科自言自语道。"搞清楚是否有人从中破坏了吗？"

"克林贡那边明确地撇清了一切关系，"琦拉回答。"罗慕兰方面则没有消息。我猜塔煞亚还在调查。"

1626时，罗慕兰不祥的寂静终于被打破了。他们确认爆炸是因为有人从中破坏，而所用装置无疑含有克林贡技术，因此，他们正式对克林贡帝国宣战。

"我不明白，"戴克斯回答。"克林贡人干吗要行刺一个罗慕兰参议员？干吗把帝国拖进战争里？还有，罗慕兰人怎么会就这样接受那是有人从中破坏？"

只等夜晚刚刚降临，星际舰队情报部才拼凑起了足够的信息将一切还原。除了爆炸中嫌疑明显的证据外，在对残骸调查后，塔煞亚还发现了一份官方机要文件的残片，这份克林贡帝国文件中提及了对罗姆兰领空的进犯。

"麦若尔不知怎么搞到了那份文件，所以他们就把整艘船炸了销毁证据。"琦拉摇头。"这是在铤而走险。他们是打算孤注一掷了。"

"但这还是说不通，"戴克斯坚持地重复道。"帝国干嘛要对罗慕兰开战呢？"

"行啦，老头子，"席斯科说。"谁都知道他们互看不顺眼。帝国干嘛不想对罗慕兰开战？如今，卡达西联盟空前强大，也许他们觉得需要巩固一下领土。若我是他们的话，也不会打卡达西的主意。至少现在是不行。"

她叹了口气，还是不怎么信服，然后大家就又都回去继续监控情报部追踪双方舰队的通讯去了。

2513时，这莫名其妙一天的最后一桩摸不着头脑的事发生了。前脚他们收到一条关于卡达西-詹哈达联合舰队似乎正在备战的报告，后脚琦拉就从卡达西主星截获了一则通讯。是伊拿班·谭对他人民的演讲。

"自今天早上那屈辱的事件发生以来，我和我的同僚便与罗慕兰参议院展开了密切交流，向他们致以同情与支持…"

"这就解释了罗慕兰怎么会就这么接受了那是人为破坏，戴克斯，"琦拉说。"谭和盖瑞克一直在对他们的集体之耳甜言蜜语些根本不存在的东西。"

席斯科抬手阻止了她继续说下去。

"…况且念及最近在伽马象限联合行动的圆满成功，以及两国间形成的紧密纽带，"谭说道，"卡达西联盟已经请求协助罗慕兰帝国伸张正义。今日如此公然的进犯不能就此放过。对我们的帝国来说，今天是光荣的一日，基于合作，我们结下了一个新的盟友，如此，我们向整个象限展示了卡达西联盟…"

席斯科在通讯衰变为陈词滥调前中断了它。"所以克林贡人现在得面对相当于三个帝国的联合攻击了，"他喃喃道。

"至少遭罪的不是贝久，"琦拉激昂地说道。

"是不是，"席斯科若有所思地附和道。"但本该是。"

"我又没在抱怨！"她回答。

"我也没有，少校。但我怎么觉得这一整天从头到尾都是精心策划过的？"

"谁管？"她实话实说。"贝久有了喘息的空间—你们星联也无须担心得给予我们多少保护了。我们今晚都不无需再提心吊胆了。"

戴克斯最终开口。"除非我们是克林贡人，"她静静指出。

**卡达西主星，卡达西城，中央街区，信息部，特别行动部门；****2372****年****2****月**

这套房间的规格是盖瑞克亲自细心设计的，但眼见为实还是第一次。当然了，安全性是他的首要考量，不过为了它的特殊住客，他还是尽量把这地方设计得富有情趣。有两间私房，但第三间则对来访者开放—它的第四面墙是一幕结结实实的力场。新房客几天前就入住了，现在，盖瑞克正隔着力场跟他说话。

"欧多！"他热情地说道。"我很抱歉没怎么尽地主之谊。我想你的新寓所还符合要求吧？"

欧多反感地回视他。"哦，你可别对亏待我抱有什么愧疚了，盖瑞克。我想得出种族灭绝，政变和大屠杀让你的一天有多忙。对了，还有你折磨朋友的副业，我都想不出你晚上是怎么睡得着觉的。"

盖瑞克笑了。"唔，白天这么忙，晚上睡着可从不是问题嘛。当然了，在站上时我的问题正好相反。所以，是的，欧多，我很高兴回家—托你吉言。"

"我还不知道有哪张回家的车票有这么血腥的。你是怎么算的，盖瑞克？是把'大链接'的毁灭记作一桩谋杀，还是说你觉得那功绩还不够？"

盖瑞克抬手。"拜托，欧多，你这是在歇斯底里了。我只是过来瞧瞧，确保你过得舒适。"

"舒适？"

"我尽力了，揣度别人的喜好还是蛮困难的。我要离开一阵子，但别拘束，尽管找我的副手们帮忙—他们会很乐意的。"

"那取你的项上人头并安排去深空九号的回程如何？"

"这个么，白天拜访是绝对不行的，而且我想你的第一项要求得排排队了。"他停了一下。"本周末我会拜访太空站。若你愿意的话，我可以帮你捎话。"

欧多难以置信地盯着他，过了好一会儿才压下怒火到能开口的地步。"滚出去，盖瑞克。别再接近我。"

**深空九号；****2372****年****2****月**

"我发誓哪怕他假笑一次就让他尝尝我的拳头。"戴克斯一贯平和的脸如今也板得铁青，然后她气鼓鼓地拽了拽自己的军礼服。

"有一排人等着呢，"琦拉嘀咕道。

"一想到卡达西人对克林贡殖民地做了什么…"戴克斯还在说。

巴希尔皱眉。"那可不算是盖瑞克的错吧？我是说的确是克林贡人挑起的战争。"

戴克斯一脸惊异地看着他。"朱利安，那不是重点！这次的反击太过无情。你也看到现在都在发生什么了—我们都看到了。你清楚地知道詹哈达人会屠杀任何俘虏！你是个医生，看在老天的份上—你怎么还能为他们辩护？"

"扎齐雅，我不是在为任何人辩护。我只是不觉得该把整个帝国的军事政策怪罪到一个人头上。再说罗慕兰人也卷入战争了。"

琦拉气炸了。"你怎么能这样说！那欧多怎么办—那是同事，你共事的同事！盖瑞克得为他身上发生是事负直接责任…"

席斯科打断了两人的争论，他轻声说道。"这个话题就此打住。你们都要像欢迎任何外国政府代表一样欢迎盖瑞克。无论你—或者我—如何看待他或他政府的战争行径，都把心里话往肚里咽。听明白了吗？"

他的高级军官们刚一平静，气闸就开了，他们的客人在保镖们的护卫下走了进来，胳膊上挽着名年约十六的卡达西女孩。_他浑身流露出了权力_，席斯科想，_而那很衬他。_

"盖瑞克将军，"他说。"欢迎回到深空九号。"

"席斯科上校！很高兴再见到你。容我恭贺一下你的晋升？"

席斯科微微点了点头，和对方伸出来的手握了握，勉强压抑住接触带来的震颤。"也容我恭喜一下你的如何，将军？"

盖瑞克有点不以为意地摆摆手。"只是重拾过去的责任而已。"

席斯科表面并没显示出惊讶，但心里头还是皱了下眉。_我们把一名黑石组织将军在站上留了三年，而星际舰队情报部竟然不知道？甭提，反正我们瞎操心也没用。_

"请允许我介绍我的女儿培塔，上校，"盖瑞克说道。"这是培塔第一次到卡达西领空之外旅行。"

_我也不知道他有家室_，席斯科想，强烈意识到己方对这位星站前住客了解少得可怜。_她看上去和杰克差不多大。仔细想来，这期间我们都可以交换育儿故事的。_

"很高兴见到你，"他对女孩说。

她有点紧张地对他笑笑，达到，"谢谢，很高兴能来这儿。"

盖瑞克也问候了戴克斯和琦拉，两人跟他说话都咬牙切齿的，而他的手也从没离开过他女儿的胳膊，席斯科注意到。现在，盖瑞克的注意力转向了巴希尔医生。

"我亲爱的医生，"他亲切地握紧对方的手说道。"能再见到你实在是太好了。"

"也很高兴再见到你，盖瑞克—呃，我该称呼将军才对，"朱利安回答道。

"简简单单的'盖瑞克'就行，医生，"他回答，两人都笑起来。

席斯科眯着眼看两这人打招呼。以前，哪怕是他还能对一个急于寻求庇护的盖瑞克有些掌控权的时候，他也从来没怎么把两人的熟识放在心上。一想到他最年轻也最没有经验的军官依旧对一个强势且很有可能有敌意的盖瑞克充满兴趣，别说是不悦了，他简直是该死的不安。

他打断了两人的重聚寒颤。"将军，"他喃喃，"允许我护送你们下榻…"他把自己挤入盖瑞克和医生之间，迫使巴希尔只能和培塔一道走，而后者则充当做了他们和琦拉、戴克斯之间的一道屏障。他尽量试着在这个他觉得异常诡异的场合中谈天。_该死的，多数人都不会落得跟他们的裁缝谈起星际政策来—至少，不是出于职业需要的那种…_

在洽谈过程中，盖瑞克简直容光焕发，席斯科注意到，同时瞥了一眼时间，迫切希望能赶紧开饭。有什么外交官能同时独面对方政府的三名官员？本来，当一方有人数优势时总该能在心理上占到些上风的，可落单的盖瑞克看上去则并没觉得他自己是弱势的一方。

_又不是说他需要他人支持_，席斯科不情不愿地想到。盖瑞克明察秋毫的态度简直让人难以招架，他的谈判技巧同样令人生畏。他比过去席斯科在卡达西政府内的联系人，也就是中央指挥部的那帮奴才们棋高了不止一招。他不像杜卡特那样用威逼恫吓摆脱困境，也不像席斯以前去对付的那些上校们一样软硬不吃。而这样一个八面玲珑的全才竟然被丢在DS9上自生自灭，席斯科费解的很—根据他与其他卡达西政府官员的交锋来看，卡达西显然不盛产盖瑞克这种人。

_无论你干了什么被踢出了权力圈_，席斯科想，_一定是惹毛了一大票位高权重的人。_这点他倒是不难想象。盖瑞克能习惯性地把他在几分钟内惹毛。

他们刚就卡达西领空边界的两个星联星系中的贸易航线达成共识，而在席斯科看来，对方一读起这份协议的终稿来还就没完没了了。他已经逼得星联在这个问题上做出了好几项妥协—更别说他早上还在对马奇游击队的联合行动上取得胜利。从商贸协定到军事政策，再到外交礼节，这两天里盖瑞克在每一项上都胜过了席斯科，琦拉和戴克斯。

_若他都不是国家首脑_，席斯科想。_那谭到底是何方神圣？_

盖瑞克正仔细研读着文件的某一部分，专注地皱起了脸。_好啦，盖瑞克，我都饿死了_，席斯科想，对戴克斯挑起一条眉，后者也一样对他摆出一张苦脸。_我们已经把能给你的都给你了，你还想怎么样？签了那破玩意儿我们都能早早离开。_

盖瑞克终于放下了文件。"我很满意这一切都圆满完成了，"他喃喃道，终于批准了。席斯科和他的小队终于松了口气。"只是还有一点我想要探讨一下，上校。"

三副肩膀又垮了下来。"请说，将军，"席斯科不耐烦地说。"请讲。"

他一个人一个人看过去，露出那种让人看得牙痒的笑容。"上校，星联和我们卡达西新政府的关系到现在都算诚挚。但我得敬告一下你和你的盟友们，"他点头示意了一下琦拉，"你们正在严重损害如今事情的顺利进展，"他一顿。

"此话怎讲，将军？"席斯科低沉地说。

"我们每周都会收到贝久政府的通讯—而且有星联在背后支持—要求送返安全官欧多。"他摇头。"说真的，上校，我不明白这都是怎么一回事。如我所说，迄今为止我方政府对彼方都很友好。今天就是个互利共赢的好例子。但你们反复重申一个主题这事儿却已经开始让人不快了—甚至堪称无礼。这样下去，很容易就会贬低为让人不悦的互相报复游戏；你们要求我们返还些什么—我们也要求从你们那里得到些什么。比方说，这个太空站。"

"那听起来像是在威胁，将军，"席斯科回答道。"我们不再要求送回欧多，你们就不再提DS9的事。"

"这可不是什么威胁，上校。我还真提不出什么威胁来。那就是关键：我们可什么都做不了。欧多留下来是出于他自己的意愿。若他想回来他早就回来了。"

"那你为什么不让我们跟他通话？"琦拉质问道。

这回盖瑞克真惊讶了。"他没和你们联系吗？"他又一个个看过去。"唔，那我就不清楚了。他看上去在站上过得挺习惯的。还有，少校，我可以向你保证，我们从没对欧多的行动加以限制过。他来去自如，可以随意联系—或者忽略—任何人。若是他自己决定不想与站上或者贝久政府联系么，唔…"他耸耸肩。"那我只能对你们感到抱歉了，但那真的是欧多自己的事。"

琦拉下巴张了又合。"你真指望我们相信那种事？"

"欧多为卡达西联盟工作的时间比为贝久的要长，少校。也许他最终发觉自己还是喜欢我们的办事方式。我得强调—欧多在卡达西主星上过得很开心。另外，作为唯一幸存的创始人，他还…"他顿了一下，斟酌了下字句，"对沃塔人和詹哈达人负有神学上的责任。他的新角色让他忙不过来。也许那就是现在他都没联系你们的原因？"

琦拉越听越气。"你屠杀了他整个种族，现在又把他扣为人质—那就是真相，盖瑞克！欧多绝不会遗弃他的岗位…"

盖瑞克起身。"谢天谢地，我没有义务继续听你抱怨，少校。就卡达西联盟而言，这件事已经告一段落了。"

琦拉起身与他对峙，显然不愿善罢甘休，但就在她刚准备开口的时候，通讯器响了，巴希尔的声音响彻整个房间。"上校，我想你最好来下医务室。盖瑞克的女儿在我这儿。"

巴希尔正忙活着真皮再生器治疗，一抬头就看到盖瑞克冲进了医务室。他半蹲在女儿身边，抓住她的手。席斯科和琦拉紧随其后。

"培塔，发生什么了？"盖瑞克轻声叫道，摸了摸她的脸颊。"你没事吧？若你有什么差池我绝不会原谅自己…"

培塔轻轻甩开他。"没事，"她坚强地说。"只是几个淤青而已。"

盖瑞克抬头看向巴希尔。"医生，发生什么了？"

巴希尔终于完成了对培塔胳膊的最后修复。"似乎步行街外的几个克林贡难民决定把他们的失意发泄到一个路过的卡达西人身上，"他安静地说。

"我真的没事，父亲，"培塔把手搭到他胳膊上。"保镖们很快就掌握了事态。我只是被推搡了下后摔倒了，就这样…"

盖瑞克眼中怒火一闪，转向席斯科。"我女儿在步行街上被攻击了…？舰长，这太不光彩了！"

席斯科点头。"你说的没错，将军，我非常抱歉，"他希望自己用了安抚的语气。

"但是，"琦拉尖锐地指出，"你也得同情一下那些人找一个卡达西人出气。况且步行街上的安保可不比以往了。"

席斯科等着对方爆发，但没等到。_我得记得这人可不是杜卡特_，他想到。盖瑞克只是转向他女儿。"若你回我们的舱房，亲爱的，我大约五分钟后就去找你，"他喃喃。她点点头；他轻轻在她脸颊上啄了一下，然后她就消失了，之前对他回眸一笑。

盖瑞克转向琦拉，冷静地说，"少校，若你再意图在我女儿面前谈政治，我就把一个外交问题扩大到整个象限前所未见的程度。明白了吗？"

琦拉的眼睛也冒火了，她反击道。"我猜你不想她听到真相，是吧？你和你们黑石组织的同事不过是一伙土匪…"

"当然了，贝久人一直很乐得把孩子们送上前线…"盖瑞克冷冷地说。

"盖瑞克！"巴希尔叫道。

席斯科抬起一只手，打断了他们。这现在还没演化成外交问题，但照这么下去也不远了。"少校，你越界了。"

琦拉瞥了一眼席斯科板着的脸，忍了一下。她转向盖瑞克，下巴高昂地开口。"请接受我的道歉，将军，"她咬牙切齿地说。

盖瑞克圆滑地笑笑。"当然，少校。"

不知怎么的，她没给他一拳。_谢天谢地_，席斯科松了口气，_还好他明天就走。_

等到卡达西飞船离开探测器范围，席斯科的心情才好了点。他长舒了一口气，转向琦拉。_跳出煎锅，又（进油锅）…_

"少校，能跟我来一下会议室吗？"他静静说道。

她和戴克斯交换了一个迷惑的眼神，然后跟上了他。"怎么了，上校？"

她恐怕不会喜欢，一点都不。"星际舰队今早通知我说我方恐怕无法继续支持贝久政府要求送返欧多的事了。"

她目瞪口呆。"你一定是在开玩笑…"

"我希望是如此。他们已经接受欧多决定为他老主人服务的事实…"

"欧多绝不会干那种事！'

"你知我知，少校，但不是我们需要说服。无论我们怎么想，以后的进一步要求恐怕只能来自贝久单方面了。我可不怎么建议那样做，想想卡达西现有的军事实力。"

她厌恶地摇头。"所以星际舰队终究是对威胁妥协了。唔，我猜有这么强大的保护人照看，今晚贝久可以睡个安稳觉了。你知道这只是开始，对吧？你觉得要多久卡达西就会开始和贝久算旧账？星联还要让步多少？"

他的眼睛一闪。"若是我说了算，少校，我们早就解决了。但可悲的事实是，当权者不认为值得因为一个人而发起一场战争。我们只能先忍着了—至少是暂时忍耐。"

**卡达西主星，卡达西城；中央街区；信息部；****2372****年****5****月**

_凭良心来说_，盖瑞克想，_科瑞娜丝的确算是慷慨赴义。苏耶克么—唔，他从来就没那个胆。_但盖瑞克倒没料到他会哭成这德行。_那可丢死人了。_

"到底是谁设计了那个小爱巢里的伏击现在已经很明了了，"当两人倒地而死时，布隆对盖瑞克低语道。"但还是挺让人科瑞娜丝和那个小矮子搞在一起是干嘛。"

"你见过他丈夫了么？"盖瑞克鄙夷地说。

"还没，"布隆说。"下面就轮到他了。"如今的卡达西主星，通奸是头号罪名。家庭在谭的个人政治哲学中占有重要地位，而一切威胁到婚姻构架的东西，无论是对配偶不忠，还是无法保证配偶的忠诚，在他眼里都是严重违法，听之任之便会像过去一样重创卡达西社会的核心。至于没有达到这些标准的组织军官，那更不容姑息。

天边已经渐渐翻起了鱼肚白；空气中孕育着黎明的呼吸。因为布朗还想看一眼那个不幸的丈夫，所以他们又等了一会儿才进屋，但一等那人被拖出来，他们也就懒得关心那人的最终命运了。在低级职员的贴墙退让中，两人一边并肩穿过信息部面目模糊的走廊，一边探讨前线的最新捷报。三个帝国的舰队已经如弄坏小孩子玩具一样击破了克林贡军队的防线，攻破并占领了一个接一个的星系。

"以这个速度，今年年底前我们就能直取科诺斯了，"盖瑞克满意地说道。

"那之后的计划呢？"在两人踏进电梯时，布隆问道。

盖瑞克耸肩。"乐趣在于过程而不在于结果，布隆，"他喃喃低语。

"我可怀念你招牌式的闪烁其词和装模作样了。"

"而我也怀念你的偶像崇拜。"盖瑞克把手按在他办公室外的安保面板上。"我一直想问你，"在走进办公室的同时他问道。"你到底是怎么发现科瑞娜丝和苏耶克的事的？我以为她至少有谨慎行事的自觉。"

布隆等了一会儿才回答，期间盖瑞克扫描了一遍室内是否有监听设备。若自觉办公室没问题，那恐怕就得跟科瑞娜丝和苏耶克一个下场了。"有个叫米麦德的探员，一把好手，"在盖瑞克点头示意没有问题后，他说道。"一流的特工—总能嗅到腻歪的蛛丝马迹。"

盖瑞克点头表示听过那个名字。"是的，我记得他。他管的大多是内部事务，不是吗？不是没怎么出过离地任务吗？"

布隆摇头。"在你不在时他积攒了不少经验。多是和罗慕兰相关的事。就是他和塔煞亚牵的线。"

"唔，"盖瑞克苦涩地说，"我很高兴听到有人在我不在时从中获利。"他去柜子里拿出一个酒瓶和两个酒杯，放到桌上时砸出了响亮的声音。

布隆深情地看着他。"但他根本没你那本事，不是吗？那整个计划漏洞百出。若你没拉着那个变形人出现，我们就完蛋了。"

盖瑞克露出一个灿烂的笑容。"我很棒，不是吗？"

"当然。好了，别自鸣得意了，开瓶吧。可不是每天都有机会肃清组织的。我得喝一杯。"

盖瑞克笑着倒了一杯卡纳酒递给布隆，后者也倒了一杯递给他。接着，他们交换了酒杯，这是表示信任与同志之情的传统方式，然后两人一饮而尽。

盖瑞克有又给两人各倒了一杯，然后举起自己的杯子。"敬友谊，伊莱克，"他说。

他的老帮凶有点迷惑。"这又是什么？"

盖瑞克笑了。"是我从在DS9交的一个朋友那里学到的一项地球风俗，叫祝酒。你举起你的杯子，像这样，"他引着布隆的手，"然后像这样撞击我们的杯子—然后你说这杯酒是为了敬什么。这样—敬友谊。"

"那好，我也来，"布隆轻巧地说，与盖瑞克轻轻碰杯。"敬友谊，伊林。以及一段历久弥新的成功伙伴关系。"

他们再次干杯。布隆撇了撇嘴。"那位，很亲的朋友，伊林？"

盖瑞克叹气。"哎，不够亲。"

"唔，"布隆宽慰地叠起两人的酒杯。"要知道，有时候你就得忍受失望。"

就在那一刻，太阳冉冉升起，将白光洒满了房间。伊林·盖瑞克和伊莱克·布隆，这对三十多年的老友，也是如今该象限内仅次于伊拿班·谭的两位最有权势的人，相视一眼，然后大笑起来。

【注】

[1]深红之影/The Crimson Shadow：《深红之影》是上世纪90年代一套幻想系列三部曲，作者R. A. Salvatore。该书的主人公是世袭的角斗士，本书开头，他在角斗场上打败了私人好友后，被子爵要求杀了对方，他不服，子爵便派人杀了他的好友，自此之后，他流亡海外，发誓要为朋友报仇，并推翻整个系统。他后来从巫师处得到了一件隐形斗篷，但斗篷会留下深红的影子，在他劫富济贫的过程中，"深红之影"的名声流传甚广。此外，ST官小出的DS9/TNG crossover系列《STAR TREK: THE FALL》的五本书中，有一本也取了"深红之影"的名字，作者是过去写了几本颇负盛名的Garak相关DS9官方小说的Una McCormack，这本新书也是Garak相关的，但看亚马逊上的简介看不出和原小说有什么关系。


	5. 断章二

**断章二：泰若克****·****诺；****2368****年****7****月**

在地狱随波逐流，在天堂自己掌舵。

—《人与超人》，萧伯纳

贝拉·马瑞尔刚一惊醒就恐慌起来。在查看了时间确定自己并没睡过头后，她才渐渐平复呼吸，最终冷静下来。_"这次任务至关重要，"_他们是这么跟她交代的。_"贝久的未来在此一举。"在占领期结束的时候闷头大睡也还真是我的风格。_

她从藏身处溜出来，这也是泰若克·诺的抵抗组织善于利用的一项优势，然后慢慢走向基地最深处的汇合点。她来的最早，边发抖边紧紧将自己裹在破衣烂衫里。那些勺子头是从来不到这底下的，这里刺骨的冷。两层以上的地方则热得让人窒息。_不是冻死就是蒸死。泰若克__·__诺的其中一种乐趣。_

她听到身后有声音，赶忙转身，同时伸手去拿自己的老旧相位枪。这种老装备都是花了不少钱才从赞凯斯星那里弄到的，在几十年的解放贝久运动中辗转过多人之手。

太晚了。两个卡达西士兵—一个中校和一个学员已经把武器指向了她。"放下枪，踢到一边，"中校命令道。

她照做了，泪水开始在眼眶里打转。_一次关键任务…他们就不该相信我的…但这两人是怎么知道我会在这儿的…？_

暗影一阵搅动，一个人从中步出，手中的裂解枪指向了她。她一下就根据所给的信息认出了那人。她的接头人。"你陷害我，你个畜生！"她怒骂道。

他忽略了她。中校和学员似乎也认出了那人，几乎要立正听命了。但她注意到，他们没放松对她的警惕。她没机会通知上级她搞砸这次任务了。

她的接头人对那两个士兵说道。"你们可以放下武器了。情况在我的掌握之中。"

两人照他说的做了。

"你们拿到数据棒了吗，托兰中校？"那人问道。

"拿到了，长官。"

"那把它放到地上我能看到的地方。"

托兰照做了，将数据棒放在离那个组织军官一码远的地方。

"很好。"接着那人用流畅的动作又将武器指向了那两个士兵。"现在，放下你们的武器。"

另外三人被震惊得说不出话，暗自嘀咕着突然扭转的局势。那个学员第一个反应过来，跑去拿自己的武器。盖瑞克手臂一挥，将裂解枪指向他。两个卡达西人在惊惧的寂静中盯着他。

"你可不会为了个贝久女人杀掉你自己族人吧，盖瑞克，"托兰终于爆发了。

盖瑞克开枪，那个学员倒地身亡。"现在你相信我是认真的了吗，托兰？"

中校面色刷得就白了，赶忙把武器扔到一边。盖瑞克重新将裂解枪指向他，把数据棒踢给了马瑞尔。"拿上那个，离开这里，"对她说话的同时他的眼睛并没有放开托兰。

马瑞尔迷惑地看着他，最后低语道，"谢谢。"

他飞快地往她的方向轻蔑地扫了一眼。"亲爱的，你高估了你的重要性了。我这么做可不是为了你。我是为了卡达西。"

她有点放不下。"你会怎么样？"

"恐怕得面临些不怎么愉快的事吧，这都不是你的问题了。"他用头指了指出口。"趁还有机会赶紧走。"

马瑞尔不需要被提醒两次，捡起数据棒溜走了。盖瑞克叹了口气，重新转向托兰。"我想我得把你再扣一会儿了。那个年轻女士需要点时间回去她的同伙那里。"他用武器指了指地面。"你干嘛不坐下来舒服一点呢？我们还得在这儿待一会儿呢。"

托兰震惊地看向他。"别耍我！你我都知道你会杀了我。"

盖瑞克沮丧地抿紧嘴。"可真是雪上加霜，卡达西军方不光缺乏想象力还蠢得没救。真奇怪我们当初竟能攻下贝久。不过现在失去了它可就在意料之中了。不，托兰，我不会杀了你。我需要你去通知上级这里的安全漏洞。否则那个女孩儿会造成难以计数的卡达西士兵和平民死亡。"

托兰一脸迷惑。"那难道不是你的目的吗？"

这次盖瑞克的双眼是真的在喷火了。"你把我当成什么了—叛徒？"

"照我看，你就是，"托兰反击道。

"正应了我的观点：除非被武器当面指着，军方无法理解任何微妙之事。不，托兰：一旦我要你走，你就能让中央指挥部知道他们极端的撤离计划已经泄给了贝久抵抗组织。他们得想出一个完全不同的计划。我想他们该能想出一个更直接并没那么血腥的。"

"谁管啊？"托兰厉声道。"他们都是贝久人。谁管我们是不是把那整个该死的星球都灭了？"

盖瑞克扔给他一个杀人的目光。"我管，"他嘘声驳回，接着皱了皱眉。"因为那会影响卡达西，"他补充道。他又挥了挥裂解枪。"现在坐下来，闭嘴。"

托兰照他说的做了，小心地坐在盖瑞克对面，后者的裂解枪还指着他。在盖瑞克蛇怪一样逼人的眼神注目下，他试图不去动。漫长的两小时过去了，盖瑞克似乎下了决定。他点了点头，起身，用武器指了指。"你可以走了，托兰。"

托兰僵硬地爬起来，由于缺乏移动和骄傲受损而感觉又冷又酸。_贝久女孩现在早不知跑哪儿去了_，他苦涩地想，他都懒得去想这样会怎样让卡达西军方颜面扫地了。他厌恶地看着对面的叛徒，那人的表情一如两小时前一样波澜不惊。

"你以后别想再踏上卡达西的土地，"托兰怒吼道，就在他的眼前，盖瑞克似乎苍老了不少。

"我知道，"盖瑞克喃喃。"我知道。"


	6. 第三章

**第三章∶功业盖物****[1]**

**深空九号，****2372****年****11****月**

巴希尔打着哈欠跌跌撞撞地走进了军官室。其他的指挥层人员已经到了。"真抱歉，来迟了，"他一脸歉意地说。"我没法早点离开医务室…"

"没事的，医生，"席斯科边说边用余光担忧地关注着年轻人，后者半坐半瘫地跌到座位上，拿咖啡的手像是在抓救命稻草一样。

"老天啊，朱利安，你看上去累坏了，"奥布莱恩把大家的心声说了出来。

"从昨天早上开始我就离不开岗了，"巴希尔满嘴咖啡因饮品地嘟囔道。

"也许你也该考虑下睡会儿觉了，"戴克斯建议道。

巴希尔愤愤不平地看向她。"唔，这么说挺奇怪的，对，我是想睡一会儿，但当下别无选择，"他反击道，又叹了口气。"我很抱歉，扎琪雅。下面都乱成一团了，根本毫无秩序。新来的一些病人的情况…"他没说下去。"太糟糕了，真是太糟糕了。"

戴克斯焦虑地看向席斯科。"本杰明，这样下去不行。星际舰队什么时候才会采取些行动？"

他看向她，摇了摇头。"我们什么也做不了，老头子。高戎总理回绝了我们帮助撤离难民的一切提议，坚持他们只不过是'暂时失利'。而联合舰队是这个象限有史以来最为强大的战力—我们真想卷入一场与他们为敌的战争吗？"

"所以我们就待在一旁，看卡达西人和罗慕兰人一路在开克林贡空域挺进，让数百万人无家可归？"戴克斯苦涩地说。

"我们中的有些人连看的机会都没有，"巴希尔静静指出。

在尴尬的沉默中，奥布莱恩清了清喉咙。"我怎么看怎么像这是个错误。在卡鬼子们攻下科诺斯后，你觉得下一步遭殃的是谁？我们。似乎早几个月前我们就该做些什么了。"

席斯科摇头。"星联根本没法对抗联合舰队…"

所以辩论继续。_先知在上_，琦拉心想，没说出来。_星联还真是猪一样的盟友。_

"中校，我得私下和你谈谈。"

巴希尔的声音平静却紧急；席斯科抬头，发现他的脸充满着疲惫的同时还带有一丝哀伤。席斯科目送其他的指挥成员离开，然后转向他的首席医疗官。

"什么事，医生？"

"我要辞职，"这就是巴希尔的开场白。"我要离开星际舰队。"他递上一块数据板，席斯科缓缓接过，读完上面的辞呈，简洁而没有余地

他示意巴希尔坐下，最终才开口。"医生，你让我无话可说。我想这应该不是个轻率的决定，但—为什么？"

巴希尔低头。"你说的对，这不是轻易能下的决定。"他叹气。"过去几个月来，你也知道我一直在难民堆里工作。"

"你干得很棒，"席斯科赶紧说。"你面对的是一个前所未有的挑战，而你迎难而上。"

巴希尔摇头。"我做的有限。而由于星际舰队规章制度，我更被束手束脚。我们接收到的每个难民都伴随有一大堆文书工作—外星定居表，允许治疗表，你数数就知道。若我们能把那些表格减少哪怕一小部分，就可以帮助更多的人。"

"朱利安，你知道我们处境尴尬。我们得尊重克林贡政府的意愿。但若你想的话，我会找办法说服官僚的。若那能让你继续留在DS9，留在星际舰队，我怎样也得把从这儿到地球的红头文件一层层递上去。"

"抱歉，问题恐怕不止那些，"他看进席斯科的眼睛。"我只是不再有信仰了。"

"我不明白，朱利安。"

"我们现在面临的是该象限内最严重的危机。而星际舰队则无法面对挑战。我们应该在那边，外面，中校，保护那些人—若有必要，用战斗帮助他们。可结果呢，我们就声援一下，用不想冒犯克林贡荣誉的借口避免派兵。"他摇头。"我加入星际舰队不是为了躲在规章制度后面，我想在需要我的地方行医。"

席斯科没有回答。真要说实话的话，他同意医生。"你和戴克斯谈过了吗？"

"她很赞同，"巴希尔静静地说。

"我猜也是。"停顿。席斯科看着年轻人疲惫但坚决的面庞，知道自己没法说服他留下，既然他自己都扯不出什么站得住脚的说辞。"唔，那么，你有什么计划吗？"

"我接触了一个致力于把医疗人员派往危机地区慈善组织。他们很期待我的参与。我希望能在月底前就去执行实地任务。"

席斯科深叹了口气。"我们费了这么大劲才把你留在这儿，朱利安。在那事之后—你父母受了那么多罪—我不敢相信你这么轻易就辞去职务了。"

巴希尔脸红了。"我被赐予了独特的天赋，中校。而这是个特别的时间。若我不更好利用它的话，那我就对不起自己了。而星际舰队已经不再是实现这个理想的地方了。"

没什么可说的了。席斯科起身，伸出手。巴希尔也起身，与他握手。

"祝你好运，朱利安。"

**科诺斯，胜利广场；****2373****年****1****月**

今天，他从暗影中走了出来，再无回头之路。他紧随谭之后走入公众视野。多少年来，他一直尽量保密身份；而从今以后，整个卡达西联盟都会知晓他的名字和面孔。这次讲话将被转播给联盟的每一户家庭，因为这不是平常日子，这也不是平常的演讲。他们俯瞰科诺斯的首都中心广场。克林贡帝国已不复存在。这里如今是卡达西的领土。

这是篇不错的讲稿，盖瑞克满意地想。引经据典，妙语连珠—而谭辉会用他一贯精彩绝伦的表现技巧将它展现出来。他和布隆几乎整个晚上都在忙这份稿子，成稿堪称两人的杰作之一。

他轻轻皱了下眉，有点迷惑。谭又走题了。

"一个崭新的黎明已经向我们的人民展开…"

他暗自呻吟了一声。_那都是什么见鬼的陈词滥调啊？谭_，他想，_布隆和我给你写演讲稿可是有原因的。_他眼角的余光瞥见左侧的布隆也轻叹了一声。盖瑞克知道他在想什么。_老头子又自我发挥了。_

_彻底没救了。_他不再继续听下去，经过多年旁听议会厅辩论的洗礼，他知道自己会在谭找回正题时跟上。广场上站满了各个等级的卡达西和詹哈达小队以及少量为场合需要拉来的平民。他和老友是如此协调，所以在布隆几乎难察地僵了一下后，他注意到了，于是重新开始听。

"…我们的人民需要一个新的计划，而家庭便是其核心…"

_这可不是什么新鲜事。伊莱克慌什么？_

"…不正常行为将无容身之地，过去，正是那种道德败坏致命地削弱了我们的社会…"

_又来了，还是老生常谈。政客很久以前就开始打这幅牌了。谭的确对卡达西家庭注意有一种执着迷恋，但是—_

"…要相应将这些元素从我们社会中根除。非婚生子，性异常者，正是这些人的行为冲击了我们社会的构架—长久以来，我们容忍他们的存在；我们允许它们像肿瘤一样在我们国家的中心滋生…"

_这绝对不在稿子上，而且可不止是那乱七八糟的修辞。_

"…今天我向卡达西的人民发誓，我们不会再容忍这种行为。我们将清除这类卑劣的存在；卡达西将重回纯正…"

陈词，滥调。然后是震耳欲聋的鼓掌。演讲结束，掌声则没完没了。最终，谭退回室内，他的跟班们都迎向他恭祝他演讲有多么精彩，效果是如何成功，他是怎样抓住了民心…

布隆和盖瑞克走到一边，互相用余光瞥了一眼对方。"所以，"盖瑞克最终说道，表情依旧一片空白。"我想事情还行。"

布隆给了他一个可能算是种担心的脸色。"还可能会更糟的…"

意识到谭正向他们走来，两人停止了交谈，那群马屁精还屁颠颠地跟在他后面奉承着。谭的眼中则闪耀着热情与成功的喜悦。"我的两位副手上哪儿去了？"他的声音压过吵嚷的混乱人群。布隆挑起一边眉脊；盖瑞克拘束地一笑。

"不跟我说话，先生们？"谭假意恼怒道。"我也就改了你们精彩讲稿的几个字而已…"他一边一个抓住两人的胳膊。"来，跟我喝一杯，我的朋友们。我们奋斗了一辈子，就为了今天。"

盖瑞克拒绝了侍者托盘上的一杯卡纳酒，边扭着一只手手指边继续观察室内的人群。对面，他的妻子正开心地和谭交谈，后者在她说话时笑了起来。他意识到有人来到了身侧，转脸一看，是布隆。"你倒是什么时候戒酒了啊？"布隆说完从手中杯里灌了一大口。

"头疼，"他含糊地挤出两个字。

布隆清了清嗓子，压低了声音。"唔，老头子的确还是有点进步的。"

盖瑞克没有回答。屋子另一头，谭对丽萨说的什么点了点头，瞥向他的两个副手所在的位置。

"你竟然是和丽萨一起来的，我还真吃了一惊，"布隆喃喃。

"我们和解了，"盖瑞克干巴巴地说，看了一眼身侧的老友。

布隆点头表示理解。"我想谭一定很高兴吧。的确，若他的首席副手缺个妻子还真有点可疑。"

"我想也是，"盖瑞克不予置评地回答，知道布隆自能体会言外之意。他和丽萨复合的确是谭的意思。

布隆没回答。他似乎被别的东西吸引了注意。盖瑞克回瞥了一眼房间，意识到转移注意的是加入了谭和丽萨谈话的米麦德，他英俊的脸上一副对盖瑞克妻子大献殷勤的表情；在听她说了一句什么话后，他突然大笑起来。

"你对他评价挺高的，不是吗？"盖瑞克说，点头示意了一下他们指挥层的新同事。

布隆对杯中笑了笑。"当然。我觉得他的…智慧对组织是一大助力。"他大笑，但盖瑞克没有。他半眯着眼打量起他们的新伙伴来。突然，米麦德转向他和布隆。他微笑着举杯，把头转向布隆，显然在示意他们加入。

在走过去的途中，盖瑞克碰了碰他的手臂。"只是…你小心点儿，伊莱克，"他低语道，声音充满了关切。"谨慎些。"

布隆对他俊朗地一笑。"一直都是，以后也一样。没必要担心我。"

"时过境迁了。"

"所以我也会跟着改变。过去没问题，今后也不成问题。"他笑了。"放轻松，伊林！你担心过度了！"

"总有个人得干这事，"两人一起穿过房间时，盖瑞克说道；即便在给丽萨凑过来的脸颊疏离地烙下一吻的时候，他还是担心地看着布隆接近米麦德，而一切都没能逃过谭洞察入微的眼睛。

**卡达西主星；卡达西城；信息部。****2373****年****6****月**

这是个酷寒的夜晚，平原吹来的冷风切过卡特若尔关隘，如利刃一般劈开城市。盖瑞克把大衣又拉紧了些，他打了个冷战，却仅是因为寒冷。他们站在这个灰色的院子里—他，谭和米麦德以及其他约十人的黑石组织高阶骨干成员。总部大楼屹立于他们身后—施号发令的办公室盘踞在高层，摧残生命的审讯室隐蔽在地下。他们刚见证了一名二十三岁年轻人的处决，只是个组织的基层探员。

现在，又走出了两名拖着囚犯的士兵，后面跟着一名军官。这次的犯人年纪长些，被拷打得几乎走不动路了。盖瑞克看到那人曾经英俊的脸已经饱受摧残。等他们走近些后，那个囚犯直直地看向他，表情充满了痛苦与背叛。

"盖瑞克…"他绝望地低语了一声。其中一个守卫就立即给了他一拳，打得他嘴角流血。"操他妈的废物，"那人说道，然后又给布隆肚子上补了一拳。

盖瑞克感到身侧的谭有点不安地动了动，于是把视线聚焦到对面墙的一点上，远离布隆绝望的脸。过了一小会儿，他终于鼓起了勇气，重新看向布隆，后者被拖过院子，绑在一张椅子上，手被捆在身后。他的眼睛没有离开盖瑞克。盖瑞克也毫不畏缩地看向他。

"伊莱克·布隆，"那个军官宣布，"你如下罪名成立：不正常性，恶劣的个人行为失当，屡次腐化其他公民，并意图颠覆卡达西政府。死刑判决立即执行。"

没有其他仪式。其中一名士兵退后，裂解枪一发下去，就挖空了布隆的大部胸膛。盖瑞克一动不动。谭满意地嘟囔了一下。米麦德则面带微笑。他们身后，夕阳西沉，血色的猩红映满整片燃烧的天空。

他们转身往屋里走去，米麦德打头。谭和盖瑞克一道，他边走边说。_他的声音似乎模模糊糊的_，盖瑞克隐约意识到，接着发现自己在颤抖，他的胸腔开始收紧。前方的建筑物似乎正险恶地压下来，他的视线开始模糊，红色的阳光也开始褪去。_哦不…别在这儿，不要是现在…_

"这事儿糟透了啊，你觉得呢，伊林？"谭说。

"的确，"他还是挤出了句话。

"在组织这么高层也出了这种事。可见用人无绝对啊，你说呢？"

盖瑞克知道谭正严密关注着他。"哦，当然，"他喃喃，感到汗水在眉头聚集。_不知道我是会昏倒还是吐出来。到底哪个更可能导致我的处刑？_

"你没事吧，伊林？"谭问道，碰了碰他的胳膊。米麦德转身等他们，热切地注视着盖瑞克，嘴角还挂着那抹若有若无的笑容。

通常情况的话，盖瑞克会停下来做深呼吸直到能自控。但现在不行。有太多人等着看他显露哪怕一丝脆弱—此时此地更是不行。_'盖瑞克将军在看到他一生的好友，被定罪同性恋的伊莱克__·__布隆处刑后崩溃了'。那样的话你以为你还能活多久，盖瑞克？_

凭着坚强的意志，汇聚起前所未有的精湛演技，只一眨眼的瞬间，盖瑞克便转向谭，又是一副满面笑容、自持自律的典范模样了。"我很好，伊拿班，"他回答道，语气没有一丝紊乱。他瞥了一眼米麦德。_若我现在冲上去掐住你的喉咙，会在别人击毙我前让你窒息吗？你等着，米麦德，我会杀了你的—直到我看到你尖叫着祈求怜悯前我都不会安生…_但他说出口的只是，"你在发抖啊，米麦德。要进去吗？外面有点儿冷了。"

入眠根本不可能。布隆饱受折磨的、祈求着的脸萦绕着他；无论眼睛是睁是闭，一直浮现在他眼前。更糟糕的是，古早的记忆浮现出来，却因为今天的事件而染上了污点。

_我十九岁，他二十，一起仰面躺在我所住阁楼的床上；夏夜的热气蒸得我们浑身是汗，他的手把玩着我的头发，我的抚摸着他的胸膛，都还沉浸在迷失的甜美认知中，跨越了藩篱，比过去更为被社会所不容…同时，也因为终被无可逃脱地绑在了一起这可怕却美妙的现实而兴奋不已…_

"_唔，"他最终说道，满足地呼出一口气。"我们完蛋了。"_

_我嗤之以鼻，接着同他一同大笑起来，五分钟后才平复到可以说话的状态。然后，我转过来面对他。_

"_你是怎么落到这儿来的，布隆？"_

_他得意地一笑，拽了拽我的头发。"我对你投怀送抱，而你对我的魅力毫无招架之力。"_

_我摇头，突然严肃了起来。"那不是我的意思。我是说组织—你怎么会落到给组织卖命的？"_

"_秘密分享时间了，是吧，盖瑞克？你怎么就觉得我会告诉你？"_

"_因为你想，"我赶紧接上。"因为不论为何，你的确信任我。"_

_他叹了口气，摸了摸我的脸。"是啊，恐怕是的。"他的脸比我过去所见的都要坦率。"平常故事而已。没有父亲，母亲在我七岁时把我赶了出来。十二岁时在街上偷东西时被抓了。被抓后的第二天早上，两个组织成员过来给了我进行了一大堆测验…下一秒我就被收拾收拾送去寄宿学校了。"他短促地笑了笑。"他们可很清楚该如何确保你的忠诚。唔，组织之家，是吧？"他干涩地说，用余光瞥了我一眼。_

"_有些人尤其如此，"我对自己低语道。_

_他没听见我说话。接下来，他的声音更低了。"被拘留的那晚，两名当值的军官干了我—每人两次。我吓坏了。当组织的那些人到的时候，他们叫我做牛做马我都认。那就是他们的目的，不是吗？"他抽了口气。"要知道，我可没跟别人说过这事儿。"他把我的脸扳回来，嘴角一翘。"你知道了我的秘密，伊林。不告诉我你的吗？"_

_我垂下眼。他告诉我的是个惊天秘密，足以在之后的岁月里毁了他。卡达西没有强奸受害者的说法，只有同谋。我咽了口口水，嘴唇微张，却又没法说出口，于是从他手中扭过头。_

_他再次开口，平静的口吻中洋溢着热情。"我们都是一个人，伊林，以后也将如此。我们过得这种生活—将持续三十年，四十年—不是独自面对便是共同担当。我知道在关键时刻可以靠得住你。我现在也告诉你—你同样可以依靠我。"_

_不顾理智的一时冲动，真相伴几乎是叹息似的脱口了。"谭是我父亲，"我低声说道，深深看进他的眼睛。这是我第一次说出口。_

_他眨了眨眼，无法正面回答我。"唔，"他最终说道。"现在那才叫真完蛋了。"_

_当然了，我们那时候都太傻了；一对经验不足的孩子，以为自己聪明绝顶，但还没明白不该对情人道出真相；我们都可能因为那一晚的坦白而最终毁了对方—但结果是，我们都逃脱了那种命运；因为我们选择了正确之人去信任。正如布隆所说的那样：是那种信任让我们无往不利—在我们披荆斩棘迈向组织顶峰的时候，我们都知道，在关键时刻，总有一个人会伸出援手。但真相是，那不过是两个本质疏离之人组成的空洞联盟。我们可能曾爱过对方，可那种爱太过简化—并不浅薄，但有缺陷。我们给予对方自己所能给予的，但那并不完整。对此，我们无能为力。那夜晚些时候，我们分享了最后一份秘密。_

"_我不可能专一，"他看着天花板说道。_

_我点头，早已猜到了。"比起你，我永远会优先考虑谭。"_

_他有点哀伤地看着我。"是啊，"他说。"我也猜出来了。"_

盖瑞克放弃了睡眠。_至少我告诉你的是真相，布隆_，他一边想一边起身坐在床边，把头埋在手里。_没多少人从我这里得到过那个。但我想那也算不上什么宽慰。_

他穿好衣服，去城市另一头见欧多。

变形人正坐在老地方读书，他一抬头，惊讶地看到力场对面的盖瑞克。"这么晚了，什么风把你吹来了？"他谨慎地说。

"今天一个老朋友死了，"他看着欧多耳后的墙说道。

变形人没有立即回答，停了一会儿才静静说道，"是你的错吗？"

"不！"他说—答得太快了—但脸上却出卖了内心的无尽纠结。"是的…不…哦，我不知道了，"他最终承认，摇了摇头。

欧多起身，走近力场。"为什么跟我说这个，盖瑞克？"

他耸肩。"因为没别人可说了。"

欧多点头。"我明白了。"他们直视对方，面对面，只有一道力场相隔。"到头来，这次回家也不是皆大欢喜，是吧，盖瑞克？"他轻声说道。

盖瑞克猛一抽气。

"你觉得下次被命令杀掉自己的另一个朋友要多久？你以为自己能再承受多少愧疚？"

"我可不是来这听你劝导的，欧多。也不是在求你宽恕，"盖瑞克激烈地回斥。

"而我既不是你的心理医生也不是你的涅斯托尔[2]。我是你的囚犯，若你还记得的话。"欧多一样愤怒地回击，用手敲击力场凸显观点，那一下撞击真的碰到了他，盖瑞克往后一缩。"你干嘛来这儿？"

盖瑞克转过身，走了几步。"我来通知你我要离开主星段时间，"他最终答道。"视察我们最新的殖民地。不少殖民地都问题不断。"

"想到落败者如何看待他们的侵略者的，我可不怎么惊讶。你们难道没从贝久占领中学到任何东西吗？"

"若除了指责外你不打算对我说别的的话，我还是走了的好。"

"你可没给我机会给予你任何别的东西。我想你是来找骂的。"

他们又一次隔着立场注视对方，两人都被这段对话的荒唐惊得目瞪口呆—盖瑞克可以是语带责难的一方，而欧多则可以宽宏大量。

盖瑞克先垂下了眼。"我应该能在三个月后回来。到时候我会来看你。"他转身欲走。

"盖瑞克，"欧多说，对方转过头。"除非你有话要对我说—别回来了。"

盖瑞克缓缓地点了点头，便离开了。欧多看着他离去，重新绝望地倒回椅中。_我不相信这有个到头的时候…_

**卡达西主星；卡达西城，****2373****年****6****月**

盖瑞克站在桥下，看着河堤上的灯光沿弧线形随河流最终奔向远在海滨的帕纳萨区的遥远荧光中。这条奔腾着石油与焦油的河流是这个城市中心的一尊强大棕神。他耐心地看着它液态的身躯宁静地奔向目的地。议会大楼的古钟每个钟头都会敲响，在死寂中落下最后一击。一只水鼠进入了他的视线，它眨了眨眼，便轻巧地滑进河里。盖瑞克一动不动，聆听着夜晚的声响，看着河中倒映的月光被涟漪轻轻搅碎。

十分钟后，他终于满意了，从桥底的庇护所中步出。早先一踏出总部大楼，他就知道自己被米麦德派出的人给盯上了。他在托札特纪念碑和退伍军人大桥间甩掉了三个人，剩下的一个技巧显然更为娴熟，迫使他钻入河这头的几条狭窄小巷。最终，是对城市的直觉以及城市本身的阴影给予了他所需的优势。

他一步两级地走上桥。她已经等在那里了，和桥栏上的雕像一般一动不动。那些雕塑挺拔地屹立着，骄傲地展示着自己的成就与牺牲。她靠在栏杆上，耷拉着肩膀。这是很好的会面场所，他以前就用过好几次；地处城市中心区的外缘的一座废桥。游船沿另一边的河岸缓慢移动，已经快抵达其中一处停泊点了。南岸这里的渡口则多被废弃，旁边森然伫立着些空无人烟的失修建筑，它们一度依附的营生已经不复存在。

"瑞克林小姐，"他说，声音低沉却意味深长。

她惊叫一声转过身，冲他举起一把裂解枪。他挑起一条眉脊。

"我真希望你不打算用它，"他说。"那会给一段美丽的友谊画上个凌乱凄惨的句号。"

"我知道你是谁！"她嘶声威胁道。

"我不觉得那个信息有什么用。"

"我在科诺斯的广播上看到你了！你就站在那个恶魔旁边！"

他举起手,表明自己没带武器,以安抚她的情绪。她的脸上翻滚着怒火，端着枪的手却一点没抖。"那是因为我是他的左膀右臂。"

"你背叛了我们。我们一直以为你站在我们这边！"

"我是站在你们那边。我只为卡达西的福祉着想。"

"别扯那话！所以你才为那个屠夫工作？那是为了卡达西的福祉着想？你知道他把多少平民推到了行刑队跟前吗，其中有多少是我的朋友吗？"

"瑞克林小姐，"他打断了她，声音里已经有点不耐烦了。"这么多年来，组织高层一直知晓你们的活动和集会。难道你就没停下来想想为什么你们还没被抓起来吗？为什么你的小组织没被轻易扫除？我们可做得到，"他打了个响指以强调重点。"上个月，组织就以叛国罪带走了大学里的十八名职员。那难道没让你意识到有人，一个位高权重的人，保护了你们吗？"他让浓浓的暗示悬于凝滞的夜色当中，知道她会明白个中意味。

在一段沉默后，她有点不确定地问道，"你是说你一直在保护我们吗？"

他点头。

"为什么？"

"因为若你想要毁灭什么东西，就得先从内部控制它。这就是我一直以来所做的。"他用手握住裂解枪的一侧。"现在你是不是可以把这玩意儿放下来了。让我挺不自在的。"

她的手抖了一下，放下了武器。她已经在崩溃边缘了。他柔声说道。"我来这见你可是冒了很大风险的，瑞克林小姐。我们的每一次接触都让我命悬一线，是将筹码交到你的手里。而你又因为和我的接触而承受什么风险了吗？除了安全外，那给你带来过别的什么吗？你当然可以信任我的，对吧？"

她缓缓地点了点头。"好吧。"

他继续密切注视着她的脸。"我们可以开始谈正题了吗？你有什么要告诉我的？"

意识到接下来的信息会直接送给组织高层，她犹豫了一下。盖瑞克有点不满地呼了口气。"让我重申一遍，瑞克林小姐—我来这里可是承受了很大的风险。无论组织审讯官会对你做什么，你想象得出他们会怎样对待自己内部出的叛徒吗？"

她舔了舔嘴唇，再次开口时已经不愿看着他了，而是凝视着东边帕纳萨港口的灯光。"我和旧军队里的一个叫得玛的中校取得了联系。他和一些过去的同事们组织了一个抵抗团体。他们既没有人手又缺乏武器，但参与者都义愤填膺而且心意已决，打算重聚至少部分的以前军队的权力。此外，他们憎恨组织，想把你们都置于死地。"

盖瑞克的大脑已经在飞速运转了。"德玛…我记得他…他是杜卡特的同事。"又一个自命不凡的暴徒。就是那种我想剥夺他们权力的无脑畜生…现在看看，我该拿这事怎么办…？"谢谢，泰拉，"他有点心不在焉地说道，盯着水中的涟漪沉浸在了自己的思绪中。

"你要拿这条信息怎么办？"她可怜巴巴地问道。

他把目光从河里转回来，对她和暖地笑道，"现在，什么也不做。"

"不做？"她迷惑了。

"没错。"他起身。"我要离开一阵子，瑞克林小姐，所以很抱歉，我们的小会面恐怕得停段时间了。但我的一个同事会继续跟你保持联系的，"他丢给她一个包含了米麦德详细信息的小数据包。"你可以信任他—和跟我一样与他工作。"

她点点头。

"但别跟他讨论这个德玛。我是认真的，那事是我的责任，若德玛这么有自信，很有可能他在组织高层里有内应。我会亲自和这些人取得联系。由组织里的其他人来做都太危险了。明白了吗？"

她再次点头表示同意。

"那就这样，再见，瑞克林小姐。无疑我回来后我们会再联系的。"他遁入夜色当中，在下桥前，短暂地回头看了一眼：她用手捂着脸_。我已经腐化了她了，她也知道。可怜的泰拉；够聪明，拼凑起这些信息，知道自己如今是站在敌人那边了。我们最终都是如此_，他想。

他沿着河岸遁走，钻进下一座桥底，从那里过了河，往北部，往家的方向走去。在穿过城市中心时，他瞥到之前的那个稍微有点能力的探子正笨拙地沿着条古老的大道跟踪他，便顺势暴露了自己，然后恶意而满足地带着那人穿过北部城区一些更多姿多彩的街区，然后才往西赶回家。他没有用传送机，选择沿着山脚往上爬，品味他的城市以及它温暖、平静的夜晚。

**卡达西主星；卡达西城；信息部；****2373****年****6****月**

两人相对而坐，用蜥蜴似的眼神凝视着对方，一眨不眨。突然，盖瑞克笑了，放松地靠回椅中。"感谢你来见我，米麦德。"

"您是我的长官，将军。"他微笑地回答。"您一句话我当然会出现。"

"我很高兴看到你还关心维护指挥链的运作。这等谦恭态度很适合你啊。"

"当然了，我尊敬那些值得我尊重的长官，将军。"

"知道这个我就能睡个好觉了。"他们隔着桌子怒视着对方。盖瑞克直起身去取一份文件。"无疑你已经得到消息，知道我马上要去新殖民地视察了吧，"他继续说道。

"我早料到您要离开。"米麦德冷静地回答。"您总是和被我们征服的种族关系密切。我想不出还有谁比您更适合与落败的一方打交道。"

盖瑞克只把文件递出去一小截，迫使米麦德倾身去拿。"在我离开期间，我需要有个人继续监控主星这里的平民异议运动。这个人不光得两面三刀，还得残忍野蛮，我自然是想到你了。"

"您过奖了，将军。"

"我知道啊，米麦德，"盖瑞克轻声回答。

年轻人忍住没吞口水。"您要我做什么？"

"什么也不做。"

米麦德猛一抬头。"什么？"

"别管他们。时候到了自然有用。暂且继续监视。"

米麦德皱眉。"盖瑞克将军，就我看来，似乎正是您组织了主星上的平民异议运动没错吧？"

"干得好啊！"盖瑞克盯着他，清楚地意识到年轻人有一副显而易见的好皮相，但内心依旧对它敬而远之。_金玉其外，败絮其中，布隆早该离在你靠近他方圆数里前就闻到你的恶臭了…_"你看上去有点担心啊，"他说出口的却只有这些。"想必我是不用跟你解释这项安排的好处的吧？"

"我不明白组织为何要扶持一个传播反组织和非卡达西谎言的团体。"

"我说过了，他们很有用。"

米麦德没有立即作答，等了一会儿："我可以畅所欲言吗？"

"希望你会一直乐意与我分享这项乐趣。"

"您与这个组织的关系非常的…大胆。您的，呃，这种有点非典型的跟踪记录中所包含的素材会让它很轻易成为某些人抹黑您名字的把柄。"他对盖瑞克挥了挥那份文件。

盖瑞克倾身越过桌面。"你是在威胁我吗？"他问道，听起来对这个概念兴致盎然。

"我当然没有。"

"你当然没有。"

他们再一次隔着桌子打量对方，除却军阶与十五年岁月的差异，横亘在两人中间的还有伊莱克·布隆的死。

"您还有其他事交代吗？"

"没有了。你可以走了。"盖瑞克看着对方起身，然后补充了一句，"在我不在的时候别耍什么小聪明。"

米麦德轻蔑地卷起嘴唇，离开了办公室。_是啊，真不敢想象组织里竟有人觉得自己比你要聪明，盖瑞克。但既然有人这样想，事情就简单了。_

**卡达西新殖民地，****962****号集中营；****2373****年****9****月**

他游荡过一个接一个的星区，徘徊在自我放逐的边缘，又一次远离家乡，而这次是出于他自己的选择。他每晚都会和培塔联系，有时候也和卡瑞萨谈谈，他向她们保证会尽快回家，但实际上，连他自己都不知道什么时候才能再次踏上卡达西主星的土地而不感到悲痛，不无时无刻不想起布隆。

所以，他站在舰桥上，看着联合舰队扫清最后一批曾经骄傲的克林贡舰队的可怜残渣。他签署了命令，批准处决所有健全的克林贡成年人，以及把还在家乡的其余克林贡人送去由詹哈达人看守的集中营。他探访过一些这种集中营：里面关着的都是些可怜的杂碎，老弱病残。他想起当失去所有进入斯多沃克[3]的希望时，克林贡人会变得危险地绝望；便在给谭的一封报告里提到说需要对此加以关注。他自己能想起的大多是那些可怜的，被征服的面孔，充斥着失败的病息。

他厌恶地离开，转而去拜访一些卡达西平民的新定居点；那里住的都是些健康强壮的乡民，有些甚至在贝久定居点待过，多是农牧民。在谭画像的见证下，他和那些人在狭小的市政厅见了面，如今，法律规定，卡达西上下各公共场所都得将被尊为国父的谭的画像高高挂起。他是在他们背诵《我们的团结社会箴言》的时候加入的，法律也规定在每次公众集会前都需要背诵它，在这样的帝国边缘地区也不例外，或者说尤其重要。他听他们忧心忡忡地谈论着那些已经被迫离开但尚未被逮捕克林贡人发动的奇袭，便授权詹哈达军队保护这些脆弱的小社区，围剿反抗者。离开卡达西主星已达三月之久，可他依旧会梦到布隆，浑身冷汗地醒来；与此同时，飞船终于抵达了最后一个目的地。正是在这样一种不稳定的情绪当中，他终于从地狱边缘滑入了地狱。

他这次要回访的是一处在本次漫漫征程伊始时就曾视察过的集中营，谭敦促过他要他上交一份关于这处集中营新安保安排的报告。在视察过的这么多营地后，这处并没给他留下什么深刻印象，但他甫一来到这里，就被前后的差异震惊了：空气中鼓动着一股奇异的希望；整个地方似乎充了电一般。他跟迪曜斯，也就是这处集中营的沃塔行政官提起了这事。

"新规章的确贡献巨大，"沃塔人附和道。

"我想亲眼看看，"盖瑞克回答，再一次意识到沃塔人卓越的的管理能力—虽然难以克服内心深处对这种古怪而洁净异常的生物的厌恶。迪曜斯点点头，示意盖瑞克跟他穿过走廊。

他们来到一处宽敞的大厅，大厅中央被设置成了某种竞技场，周边环绕着一圈约有二十人的詹哈达士兵。盖瑞克想看到里面的情况，迪曜斯便示意让两名士兵让开。

竞技场内，一名年老的克林贡人正悲惨地和一个詹哈达人摔跤，后者不费吹灰之力就把他扔到了一边。两分钟内，老人就被甩在了墙上。他的背显然断了，苟延残喘了一会儿后便没了气。

"让下一个挑战者上场，"迪曜斯喊道。

盖瑞克非常缓慢地转向他。"你能告诉我这里发生了什么吗？"他喃喃道。

迪曜斯看上去有点吃惊。"当然，将军。我们向所有囚犯提供了被释放的机会—只要他们能在战斗中胜过我们最优秀的詹哈达斗士。"

"若有人赢了呢？"

"那我们就给他们所要的—当然，是释放他们去斯多沃克。"迪曜斯回答。

"当然。"

"但是对这些可怜的家伙们来说，这事可鲜少发生，"迪曜斯补充道。

"的确，"盖瑞克干巴巴地说，"若我没记错的话，我们已经处决了所有适龄的强健克林贡人。"

他们把注意力重新放回竞技场。一个跛腿少年一瘸一拐地走了进来。他们无动于衷地看着詹哈达人在四分钟内杀了他。

"你们似乎不缺乐意参与的受害者，"盖瑞克平静地说。"就没有人拒绝吗？"

迪曜斯摇头。"当然没有！这些克林贡人似乎把这事当成荣誉。对我们来说。拒绝接受挑战无疑会被视作对挑战者的巨大侮辱。"

盖瑞克看着一个年约八岁的小女孩走进竞技场。她抖得像片落叶似的，却一脸坚毅。詹哈达人至少有她两倍高。

"对这些人来说，荣耀地死去非常重要，"迪曜斯说。"而从我们的安保角度来看，这个体系也的确是个巨大的成功。自从我们给予了囚犯搏斗与荣誉而死的机会，就再没有越狱事件发生了。克林贡人已经全心全意地致力于与我们的士兵搏斗。这真是个成功的消遣。"

现在，小女孩已经摔倒在地。盖瑞克转开了脸，但依旧听到了詹哈达士兵一脚踩下时她头骨碎裂的声音。"我想我看得已经够多了，"他说着准备离开。

迪曜斯跟上了他，表情有点迷惑。"您似乎不怎么满意这项安排，将军。有什么问题吗？"

盖瑞克转向沃塔人，眼睛闪着光。"你的士兵是在有组织的屠杀老弱伤残！是的，迪曜斯，这里是有个问题！这项'安排'根本就是亵渎！"

沃塔人这下是完全迷惑了。"将军，我不明白。这些命令是直接由您的办公室下发的。"

盖瑞克睁大了眼。"你说什么？"

"这些命令是直接由您的办公室下发的。我和谭将军确认过指令，他向我保证这些都是您的主意，他信任您在这事上的评价，今后所有的质询都应直接向您的人员报告。"

"是吗…？"盖瑞克低语道。他知道沃塔人正热切地关注着他。_我得记得这些人不过是受我们要挟的盟友_，盖瑞克想。他冷静自持地回视。"可以了，迪曜斯。我已经确认了这个体系在安保角度的效率，但伤亡率之高我无法接受。我会在七日内回到卡达西主星—在抵达前，我希望你提交一份新体系的报告。"

他克制不住了，转身，回到飞船，命令其立即起程返回卡达西主星，然后就奔回了自己的舱房—在旅途的第一阶段难以自控地干呕着，直到力竭与悲伤最终让他瘫入睡眠的怀抱。

**卡达西返程中；派罗萨号舰桥；****2373****年****9****月**

_我感觉如坠深渊，而且依旧没有触底…_盖瑞克觉得呼吸渐促，胸口发紧，便用两根手指抵上太阳穴，强迫自己慢慢呼气。

"长官？您没事吧？"

那个来给他送报告的中校忧心忡忡地看着他，谨慎地问了一句。_我不应认为他想要我在他眼前崩溃。_

"我很好，谢谢。可能得麻烦你再给我拿瓶卡纳酒来。"

那个中校犹豫地扫了一眼桌上，盖瑞克左手边已经立着两个空酒瓶了。

"别说话，再给我拿来一瓶就行了，"盖瑞克压低声音说道，中校闻声而逃。

_我该高兴才对。_米麦德死了，到底还是不费吹灰之力，对方轻而易举地上了钩，和盖瑞克预料的一样，他忙于与异议者接触。他想要算计盖瑞克，便渗透进异议者们的活动中去，而远在其中一处殖民视察的盖瑞克则一时兴起（当然是早已计划好的）下了道命令，要彻查异议者活动，而米麦德与他们牵连之深让他根本难以抽身，在几小时内就被捕了。这一举击垮了平民异议运动，其主要领导人皆被带走审问。

盖瑞克开始回放第一条审讯记录。即便过了三周，米麦德依旧坚称自己的无辜，恳求宽恕。当看到记录最后的时候，盖瑞克开始萌生出一种不好的预感。_如今，连胜利尝起来都苦如失败。_

之前的中校送来了酒。盖瑞克仔细地审视了它一会儿才开瓶，斟上一杯，然后灌下一大口。接着，他用一只颤抖的手将杯子放下，开始看第二条记录。与米麦德不同，瑞克林骄傲地承认了对自己的指控。两人于昨天双双被枪决。

屏幕中的她声音清晰，眼神热切地闪着光，满脸淤青。"我没做过任何伤害卡达西的事。我只是致力于保护她。随你们如何处置我…你们永远无法消灭我们…"

记录结束了，盖瑞克发现自己直直地对上瑞克林的双眼。闪亮，无畏，不屈—她发出的谴责仿佛正沉重地悬在两人之间。_她控诉的是我…_

一阵寒战袭过，盖瑞克笨拙地伸手去关图像，可他手抖得厉害，将杯子打翻在地，洒了一地的酒。他没管这些，慌乱而不顾一切地要关掉记录。接着，他一手捂住双眼。_我都干了什么？_

_你利用了瑞克林，把她当作了复仇的工具。这不是为了卡达西的福祉。最终，这证明你和那些贪得无厌的残忍上校们一样，而正是他们扼杀了联盟的生命力。你和杜卡特一样。_

_米麦德就是个威胁_，他的一部分反驳道。_他野心无限，权欲熏天。若留着他，他会毁灭联盟。而且他杀了布隆。_

_别试图为你自己辩护_，他的另一部分轻蔑地说。_你以前可不需要为自己的行为辩护。至少你可以不做个伪君子。你冲着米麦德复仇，结果顺带杀了瑞克林。_

_这是最好的选择…一场平民异议运动根本无法成功—但是军方的话…_

他的另一部分被震惊得陷入了沉默。盖瑞克眨了眨眼。

_刚刚我是往那方面想了？_

**卡达西主星，卡达西城；****2373****年****10****月**

他是乘运输机进的城，西城区熟悉的别墅和花园在他眼前飞逝而过。在依旧倔强得轻快的情绪相伴下，他来到自己平常习惯的机尾位置—背后安全而视野广阔。其他乘客多是平民，但在离市中心四站远的地方上来了两名组织军官，开始检查身份条。他眯着眼睛观察着他们缓缓靠近他所在的区域。_那两人看上去很年轻_，他想，_而且颇看中身上的制服和地位给予他们的权威。_

他们在其中一个乘客那里停了很久。他听不清对话，但从两人持久的问讯和年轻女人焦虑的唯唯诺诺中，他怀疑她的身份条显示她是一个私生女。他都想象得出那些问题。_你为什么独自旅行？你家在哪？_其他旅客都小心谨慎地保持着漠然态度转开了脸，不是看地就是看窗，就是不去看女孩和那两个问讯的军官。

这出间奏开始让他心情不佳了。他起身，走上前，正停在其中一名军官肘边，继续看那两人的进展。其他乘客精心把持的漠然慢慢演化为轻微的好奇。

那个年轻人终于意识到了他的存在，转过身。"你要干嘛？"他不耐烦地回答。"难道你不知道介入黑石调查是犯罪…？"

盖瑞克抱起双臂，盯着他看。

"别犯蠢了，洛克，"他的同伴低声提醒。"你不知道这是谁吗？"

"若我是你的话就会听你同事的了，"盖瑞克讳莫如深地建议道。

年轻人舔了舔嘴唇，皱起了眉。他显然毫不知悉盖瑞克的身份。

"你们没人要对我行礼吗？"盖瑞克问道。

两人马上立正行礼。"盖瑞克将军，"剩下那名军官大声说道。机舱里顿时响起了一片低语声，但很快就又止住了。第一名军官震惊地瞪大了眼。盖瑞克对他笑笑，接着伸手整了整对方的衣领。

"穿着制服时可要配得上它啊，洛克，"他低声说道，然后低头看了一眼女孩，后者显然正在努力不引人注目。"还有别恐吓弱者，"他补充道。"没那必要。"

运输机停了下来。"我到了，"他说着愉快地对女孩笑了笑。她也无力地挤出一个笑容。"先生们，你们继续，"在踏上站台的时候，他对两人抛出这话。他觉得自己的好心情又回来了。

盖瑞克从一条小巷抄了近道，通过侧门进入信息部。电梯直下四层，停在一扇戒备森严的厚重大门前。在扫描过腕中的植入物后他被准许入内，进入一条纤尘不染的明亮走廊。走廊尽头的两名站岗守卫对他行礼，他点点头。终于，在穿过由他们开启的最后一道门后，他步入了特别行动区。

力场后面的欧多看到了盖瑞克进来，却故意没从座位上起身。"看来你终究是做出决定了，"在盖瑞克来到耳及范围内后他开口道。

盖瑞克惊讶地看着他。"你怎么看出来的？"

欧多示意了下他的外套。"差不多一年了，这是你第一次换下黑衣。"

盖瑞克的嘴角划过一抹似有似无地笑容。"我想你说的没错，欧多。谁能想到是你能注意到那个？"

"我可没别的事可做。"

盖瑞克垂下眼。当他再次开口时，声音则低而紧急。"欧多， 我希望你接受我最诚挚的歉意，为这些…"

欧多眨眼。"有点迟了，不是吗？"

"无论如何。"

欧多看着盖瑞克真挚的表情。_我相信他是说真的。这太荒唐了，简直下作…但我相信他是说真的。_

"这没完，盖瑞克。还早着呢，"他只能这样回答。

盖瑞克点头，似乎对这个回答满意了。"那正好我也是让事情得到圆满结局的专家，不是吗？"他用有点接近他老样子的轻浮口气说道。

"那得拭目以待，"欧多阴沉地回答，坚决地压抑住心中突然上浮的希望。

盖瑞克看向他，没别开眼。"是的，"他平静地回答。"会的。"他转过身打算离开。"我会再联系你的，欧多。很快。"

盖瑞克慢慢穿过部里的主走廊，面对下级的行礼只是机械地点头回礼。他从大门走出，被晌午的阳光晃得一时睁不开眼。站在大楼台阶上，盖瑞克环视了一圈黑石广场。他早已对眼前的景象熟视无睹了，可今天，站在这儿，看着这一切，却恍若永别。左侧，联盟美术馆美丽的曲线优雅地直插云霄，挂着的横幅上显示这里正在展览晚期希比提人[3]的史前文物，他如今是无暇去观赏了。身后盘踞着的信息部沉重身影让人难以忽视；无须回头，他的脑海中就能浮现出它镶嵌着黑曜石条的白色石质饰面，曜石在阳光中熠熠生辉，晃得路过之人纷纷别开眼，好像是被这栋大楼所孕育的权力所震慑似的。广场的另外两侧伫立着成排的办公楼，正将午休的职员源源不断地倾吐进正午的炎热之中，他在这里都能听得见他们的谈笑声。广场的长凳已经座无缺席，连占据了广场中央的谭雕像下的阶级上也坐了些人。再往后，便是科诺斯大捷大道了，它笔直而宽阔的身影纵贯城市，直抵河岸。

看着眼前的景象，对家乡的深爱之情又一次洗刷过他，正是这股深情在他被迫流放期间支持着他，却也折磨着他。盖瑞克闭上双眼，似乎要将这一刻拍下—这座他将永远铭记的卡达西城—接着，他睁开眼，叹了口气。

_我该去往哪里？_

他走下台阶，消失在一条小巷之中。

【注】

[1]功业盖物/Look On My Works：出自雪莱短诗《奥西曼提斯》，其中的名句便是—"我是万王之王,奥兹曼斯迪亚斯。功业盖物,强者折服。"（杨绛译本）。这首诗说的是拉美西斯二世，"特么再怎么牛叉立牌坊啊几千年过去剩下的不还是石头渣"。

[2]涅斯托尔：《伊利亚特》称涅斯托尔是一位长寿的智者，经常向武士们讲述自己早期的战绩以激励他们去战斗。在西方一些语言里其名字"nestor"用来指"睿智、阅历丰富的长者"。

[3]斯多沃克：克林贡文化中的死后天堂。

[4]希比提人：卡达西人的祖先，与自然和谐相处，他们所生活的年代卡达西还不是沙漠星球。后因气候变化，大批希比提人死亡，其中的军方人员上位，奴役了其余人，建立了卡达西文明。希比提人留下来大批遗产，在22世纪被掘出后大部分被劫掠一空，少部分进了博物馆。


	7. 断章三

**断章三：泰若克****·****诺；****2368****年****7****月**

我却愈陷愈深，与悲惨只有一步之隔；这就是野心所得到的欢乐！

—《失乐园》，弥尔顿

泰若克·诺的首席安全官抬头瞥了一眼安静地坐在对面的卡达西人。两小时前，那人走进欧多的办公室，尽管一副平民打扮，却提供了最高安全权限，要求立刻与总督会面。欧多告知他说杜卡特不在站上，但今天晚些时候就会回来。那人说他愿意等，然后在欧多建议说自己作为首席安全官也许可以帮忙的时候摇头拒绝了。在发现欧多会在这里跟他一起等时，他有点焦虑，但欧多是绝不可能允许有人在不被监察的条件下等待杜卡特的。他可不打算让另一起旨在取总督性命的袭击发生。

欧多短暂地尝试过和那陌生人交谈，希望刺探到些信息，但那人驾轻就熟地岔开了话题，让他连名字都没能挖出来，这加剧了欧多的怀疑—这人可能是卡达西情报部门的成员。两人已经相对无言地干坐了一个多钟头，可在此期间，那陌生人除了无休无止的绕拇指外几乎连动都没动。

欧多清了清嗓子。那人猛一抬头，清澈的蓝眼睛闪亮地看向他。"杜卡特可能还要一会儿才回来，"欧多说道。"你确定没什么要我帮忙的？"

"非常确定。这是完全是内部问题。"那人语气和缓，笑容圆滑，但欧多还是感到在那层平静的表象下潜藏的一丝不安。欧多本想争辩说他就是管理内部安全的，但这个想法一闪而过，他叹了口气，靠回椅中，抱起手臂。十五分钟内，那个卡达西人先是叹了口气，然后阖上了眼，最后将头歇到双手中。

突然，门开了。欧多被那人飞快起身的速度惊得目瞪口呆，陌生人重整自己的仪表，脸上重新挂起之前的那种笑容。

贝久总督进了屋，在看到来访者后，他的脸便填满了全然的恨意。"你来这儿干嘛？"他威胁地上前一步。

那人依旧笑意盈盈。"我有个好消息给你，杜卡特。"接着，在总督和他的总安全官张大了嘴巴的注目中，他开始把口袋里的东西掏出来放到杜卡特的桌上。两把刀，安全权限卡，身份条，裂解枪。完成后，他挑起一边眉脊，建议道，"我相信你该把我逮捕了。"

杜卡特的嘴张得更大了。"什么？"

那人看上去倒生气了。"看在老天的份上，杜卡特—你难道都不知道自己的站上发生了什么吗？你还真是个可怜的废物。"

总督看上去濒临杀人边缘。这时，桌上的通讯器突然响了，把他吓了一跳。"什么事？"他吼道。

频道那边传出一个紧张的声音。"长官，卡达西主星发来一则紧急通讯。是谭将军，长官。他要求立即与您通话。"

杜卡特转向欧多。"出去，"他说道。

欧多刚开口反对。"若这事关太空站安全…"

杜卡特的眼睛都要冒火了。"我让你出去！"

欧多茫然地盯了一会儿对方，然后点点头。在离开房间前他最后看到的便是那个陌生人的脸，大睁着的蓝眼睛中充斥着的只可被形容为恐惧。


	8. 第四章

**第四章**∶**对纸诉衷肠**

**日记录入；卡达西新领土；莱起司殖民地；****2373****年****12****月**

当我开始动笔写日记的时候，我告诉了父亲我在做什么，他听罢哈哈大笑，说日记可不是什么很卡达西的文学载体。

"写日记的目的是为了表达个人的愿望和身份。它本质上是私密的，与一个人自己的独特观点紧密相连，而非为了寻求他人的理解。"

"那我是不该继续写了吗？"

他笑了。"我不是那个意思。"

我困惑了。"那你为什么鼓励我用非卡达西的方式思考呢？"

他耸耸肩。"为什么不呢？从没给我带来什么害处。"他摸了摸我的头发。"我想要你了解卡达西的本质并爱着她。我希望你在涉猎其他社会思考方式和工作方式的同时依旧倾心于你自己的。若有朝一日你得离开她生活—像我之前一样—我希望你会记得自己家乡的价值，铭记并珍视它。"

我们展开这段对话的时候，远离卡达西生活似乎还很遥远。现在看来，它的降临比我预料得要早得多。

**卡达西领空附近；挑战号舰桥；****2373****年****12****月**

_才多久你就成了个外人_，朱利安·巴希尔想到，他此时正站在挑战号舰桥一侧，看着自己的前任同事们忙着工作。他离开这个团队也不过是十二个月前的事，但如今看着他们无缝衔接的工作，他不禁纳闷自己当初是如何挤进去的。想到这里，他叹了口气。

席斯科注意到了他的动作。"应该很快就能取得联系了，"他喃喃保证。

琦拉转身。"你到底要不要告诉我们来这里的原因，舰长？"

他摇头。"还不到时候。"

"我们已经逼近卡达西领空了，本杰明，"戴克斯指出。

"我要求的也不过是你稍微耐心一点，老头子，"他四平八稳地回答。

"我想也只有那时候我才能知道你要我来的原因了，"巴希尔嘟囔道。

席斯科没有回答，只是缓缓点了点头。

"舰长，"奥布莱恩插话。"前方探测器发现一艘飞行器。某种卡达西穿梭机。也许我们该离开了。"

"再等等，"席斯科问道。

"本杰明，"戴克斯说。"离边界这么近，我们是在玩火…"

"继续等。"

"那个穿梭机发来一条加密信号，舰长，"奥布莱恩说。席斯科上前查看。

"那就是我在等的。奥布莱恩先生，传送两个人登舰。"

奥布莱恩不确定地看了戴克斯一眼才按下按钮。两个年纪差了几岁的卡达西女孩出现在众人眼前。

"培塔？"巴希尔问道。

年长的女孩看着他。"巴希尔医生。很高兴能再见到你，"她有些无力地说道，担忧地看了看周围惊讶的舰员。年轻点儿的女孩拉着她的手。

席斯科上前一步。"欢迎登舰。我想你有东西要给我？"

培塔从口袋里掏出一个小数据条，递给席斯科。

席斯科接过它的时候，手轻轻刷过了她的。他接住了她的视线：湛蓝，坚定而戒备。"你在这里很安全，"他低声说道。她只是眨了眨眼。

他转向巴希尔。"医生，我想你是否可以带我们的新乘客去她们的舱房，然后陪她们等在那里？"

巴希尔无言地点点头，将两个女孩带离了舰桥。

席斯科转向戴克斯。"照这些坐标设定航线。"他把数据板递给她。"我们还有一次会合。"

琦拉离开座位，走向席斯科。"舰长，现在你是不是该告诉我这该死的都是怎么回事？"

**日记录入；挑战号；****2373****年****12****月**

巴希尔医生（"叫我朱利安"）说我们现在的压力很大，若感到焦心或者想哭都是很正常的，没必要担心。这倒叫我担心了，因为我既不感到心烦也不想哭。事实上，我感觉很好。有点失落，但总体不错。人们都很友善，虽然我知道我们已经很接近开战了。唔，至少是其中部分人很友善。朱利安经常陪着我们，扎琪雅看上去也挺有趣的，只是有点戒备。席斯科舰长也不时跟我说说话。琦拉上校则根本不理我。

朱利安和扎琪雅不怎么相信我们说的关于离开卡达西领空的故事。我说我只是照他说的去做了。在我们来到莱起司殖民地前，我和卡瑞萨都以为我们是要去度假。母亲送我们上了穿梭机，降落后，我们来到了一处别墅。他之前说过会跟我们在几日后会合。但当我们到了那里却只发现了一条他留下的信息。我从没从他那里读到过这种东西，所以一打开，我就知道他是说真的了。他告诉我们要严格遵守他的指示—若他是认真的，你一下就能知道—所以我就那样做了。穿梭机的飞行路线早已设定好，除了坐着我们没什么事要做。恐怕他这辈子都没忽略过任何一个细节。我当然不认为他会拿我们的安全冒险。

但当挑战号接近我们时，我还是很紧张。在离开卡达西领空的时候，我已经大概知道是怎么一回事了。他最近一直闷闷不乐。可我知道，若他真的觉得需要转移我们，那就是真的出大事了。我没对卡瑞萨说这些，我一个人担惊受怕已经够两人份的了。这份惊恐如今依旧。我不知道接下来会发生什么。

卡瑞萨哭哭啼啼，而我眼泪空空，假作镇定。

**卡达西近空；挑战号舰桥；****2373****年****12****月**

"舰长，探测器又发现一架穿梭机，"奥布莱恩说。"以及另一条加密通讯。"他皱眉。"要求我们确认已经收到'包裹'，舰长。"

席斯科越过肩膀检查了一下信号。"把这个传过去。"他把从培塔那里得到的数据条递上。接着敲了敲通讯器。"立即派来一组安保人员。"几分钟内四名安全官就来到舰桥待命。

席斯科把注意力转向奥布莱恩。"再传送两人。"他瞥了一眼琦拉。她似乎要哭了。他走过去，用一只手短暂地扶了一会儿她的胳膊。

"若这次是我认为的那个人…"她声音颤抖地低声说道。

席斯科点头，一同见证了传送的进行，两个身影在舰桥上化为实体。

"欧多！"琦拉轻呼一声便跑上前去问候他。

顷刻间，变形人身边就围满了友人，洋溢着热情的问候，欢迎他终于重获自由。

与此同时，四人安全小队则团团围住另一个人。

"盖瑞克将军，"席斯科平静地说。"欢迎来到挑战号。"

卡达西人之前一直盯着地板，此时，他慢慢抬头。"席斯科舰长，"他苦笑道。"我希望正式向星联寻求庇护。"

"你一定是在开玩笑—"奥布莱恩开口道。

席斯科打断了他。"我已经得到授权准许这项收容，"他说，"并将你送往375号星站，进行…"他犹豫了。

"进行汇报，"盖瑞克一张自嘲的脸孔。"我承认我以前可没叛逃过，但规矩我还是猜得出的。与此同时，也许你可以允许我亲眼确认星际舰队遵守了他们的承诺…？"

席斯科对安全小队点头。"护送盖瑞克将军去见他的女儿。然后…"他又犹豫了。

盖瑞克的笑容染上一丝残忍。"真够圆滑，舰长。你会是个优秀的外交官的。我想你是要把我禁足在舱房吧。"

"我发誓，"奥布莱恩说道，"我要把你打得满地找牙。"

盖瑞克的诙谐幽默一扫而空，他疲惫地看向奥布莱恩。"那个么，士官长，"他喃喃道。"在我当下的麻烦里可排不上号了。"他转向安全小队。"可以走了么？"他们往出口走去。

"盖瑞克。"

听到欧多的声音，卡达西人猛一转身，穿过舰桥直直看向对方。

"谢谢，"变形人说道。

盖瑞克一时失语。"谢谢？谢什么？"

"为把我带回来，"欧多说到。"终于。"

盖瑞克叹了口气，闭上眼等了一会儿。"得了吧，欧多，"他说。"拜托。"

**日记录入；挑战号；****2373****年****12****月**

十五分钟不算长，但却是我们仅有的了。两名安全官同他一起进屋，另外两名等在门外。朱利安也在，两人握了握手，互相问候了下有多乐意见到对方。

他有点心不在焉地问了我从莱卡司出发的旅途情况。"培塔，我时间不多，得长话短说了。我要你信任巴希尔医生，马上我得请他帮个大忙。"

他转向医生，后者挑眉。"你想要我帮什么忙，盖瑞克？"

"恐怕我得要很久才能…离开375号星站—"他停了下来，朱利安眯起眼。"我想让你带培塔和卡瑞萨回地球并照顾她们。"他摇头。"我找不到其他人帮忙了，医生，"他抱歉地说。

朱利安揉了揉眼睛。"我当然会帮忙，盖瑞克，"他平静地说。"我很惊讶你觉得我可能不会。"

他感激地对医生一笑，然后转向我。"你觉得去地球一趟如何，培塔？"

我苍凉地看向他。"你常说旅行拓展视野，"我最后说道。

到此为止。两名安全官宣布他该走了。他飞快地吻了下我的头顶，说很为我骄傲—然后便离开了。

地球。直到去年，我都没离开过卡达西领空。而且我有预感星联马上将会和我们开战。若说在这种时候深入星联核心没吓坏了我，那可就是谎言了。卡达西人在那里能有多受欢迎呢？

**挑战号；距****375****号星站八小时航程；****2373****年****12****月**

两名军官和一名叛逃者看着欧多开启了对维佣的通讯频道。

"创始人…"

欧多的命令简洁明了。现驻扎在原克林贡疆域内的詹哈达军队将不再听命于其前任黑石组织上级—并且要将这些上级立即逮捕。

席斯科看到盖瑞克一手捂住脸，知道对方在想那些平民，如今是任人宰割了。

欧多也看到了盖瑞克的动作，便补充说决不允许詹哈达人对卡达西平民有采取任何行动，维佣对此明显很是失望。

"星际舰队会派出军队守卫这些地区，将之交还给克林贡方面，"席斯科补充道。他本是打算借此消除盖瑞克的疑虑，所以根本没想到盖瑞克反而轻蔑地瞥了他一眼。

"还真是星际舰队的作风，等所有敌人都消失后才对盟友施以援手，"盖瑞克反感地说道。"黑石组织也许是投机主义者，但至少我们可不是伪君子。"

琦拉失控了，她之前对星联的疑虑顿时消失得无影无踪。"你真觉得能把星际舰队和你们那伙杀人犯相提并论？"

"哦，拜托。"

"你这又是什么意思？"

"琦拉上校，你该知道对一个重新崛起的卡达西联盟来说，贝久可是首当其冲的天然靶子。难道你从没怀疑过是哪个黑石指挥层的人保护了你们吗？"

琦拉怀疑地看着他。"哦，所以现在我们该感谢你了？"

盖瑞克眼中喷射着怒火。"我牺牲了一切…！"

"你是个屠夫，盖瑞克，"琦拉狠狠打断他。"黑石组织造成了成百上千万人的死！"

盖瑞克停顿了一会儿，酝酿回击的怒火。但就在这当口，一个颤抖的声音插了进来，只问了一个词："父亲？"四个成年人一转身，发现卡瑞萨站在准备室门口。从她的表情来看，她听到了两人的对话。

盖瑞克爆发了。"卡瑞萨，立即出去！"女孩愣了一下后就跑走了。

沉默降临，两名军官和欧多惊讶地看着盖瑞克。他的自控不复存在，用一只手捂着脸。

"我想我得离开把这事需要解决一下，"他喃喃道。

"我想没错，"席斯科回答。

盖瑞克缓缓转身。接着，他回过头，安静地说道。"我知道这对你们无足轻重，但我已经在尽力结束这场战争了—甚至拿我孩子们的生命冒险…"他深吸了口气，耸耸肩。"恐怕对你们算不了什么。但—拜托了—别扔掉我给你们的这个机会。结束这一切。"

本杰明·席斯科站在一堵力场前，里面的情形一览无余，但对面的人则看不清他。他听到身边有人，转身一看，是罗斯上将。

"怎么样了？"罗斯问道，算是打招呼。

"比我料想的好多了，"席斯科承认。

"格雷戈·布罗克可有一手。"

"但我依旧不觉得盖瑞克会这么轻易就把信息抖出来，"席斯科回头望向简报室。"一部分的我依旧怀疑这都是一出精心策划的阴谋。"

"读了他的履历，我也有同感。"罗斯仔细看了看席斯科。"你真担心会是那样吗，本？"

席斯科皱眉。"我只是不明白他为何叛变。这家伙是个爱国主义者—他简直犯下了教科书样板的全套罪名，声称那是为了保护卡达西。如今天杀的他怎么会直接把她给卖了，还是在她全盛的时候？"

"也许他终于发现自己有良知，"罗斯干巴巴地说。

席斯科看上去可没被说服。

罗斯叹了口气。"布莱克告诉他那消息了吗？"

"还没。"两人继续关注眼前的对话。

简报室内，盖瑞克抱着手臂坐着，耐心等待布罗克记下部署在科诺斯周边的卡达西军队的详情。总而言之，没多少军力。没了詹哈达人的军事设施，谭帝国最远的疆界必然会迅速崩溃。

最终，布罗克抬头。"我有些消息，将军，"他说。"今早，罗慕兰与星联签订了一条互不侵犯条约。我们得知道谭会作何反应。"

盖瑞克不由自主地爆出一阵颇为疯狂的大笑。"谭会作何反应？"他揉了揉眼睛。"抱歉。若你有机会参加一次黑石指挥层的战略会议，恐怕就会和我一样对谭的反应感到…不安了。"他深吸了口气。"撇开会纠缠他约一天的怒火不谈，简言之就是，尽管失去了大批军力和主要盟友，谭依旧不会毫不抵抗地交出哪怕一块新领土。若你想要夺回那些被联合舰队从克林贡手上夺走的领土，那也就不能手软了。"

"不能手软？你真觉得他会开战？"

"毫无疑问。"盖瑞克倾身。"布罗克中校，星际舰队必须了解他们面对的是什么。谭把自己看做卡达西的化身。他无法接受军队倒戈，因为那无异于个人失败。"

"所以战争是无法避免的了？"

"除非你打算让谭重整新领土内的零散军队。"他叹了口气。"黑石组织不是，也从不曾是一股重要的军事力量。在我们夺权后，我们取代了旧有的军事组织，因为他们是我们的敌人，而且我们有了新的军事基础—詹哈达人。"

布罗克皱眉。"但那样你们的整个军事力量便得完全依靠于长久地控制自治同盟舰队了，"他难以置信地指出。

"相信我，当时我可很自信欧多永远不会离开卡达西主星。"他在座位上挪了挪。"无论如何，我可不是傻瓜。我们把高层的军队官员都替换成了组织的人。如今，卡达西现有的军队里很大一部分人都是组织训练出来的，而且他们个人对谭效忠。我们打算慢慢替换詹哈达军力在军队中的成分。但我…我们…"他停了下来，盯着平摊在桌上的手。"时间不够。尽管如此，却足有不少效忠谭的人会在你们夺取新领土时拼死一搏。而且，听我说，这类人可是狂热地忠诚，人数更会与日俱增。"

"所以若我们想要阻止谭，必须现在行动？"

"没错。"他叹气。"你的另一个选项是从内部瓦解谭。当我离开卡达西时，已经有一股抵抗运动开始形成，由旧军队一名叫德玛的成员发动。"

布罗克立即抓住了重点。"这股抵抗运动真的会反抗谭？那无异于一场内战。"

"旧军队与黑石组织是死敌，一直如此。在组织…清洗了军队后，两者的对立更为激化。当然了，他们至今都没构成真正威胁。"

"但若我们给他们提供武器，更有效地利用他们的话便会有显著影响？"

盖瑞克点头。

"那有我们可以吸收的平民抵抗运动吗？"

"没有，"盖瑞克平静地回答。"卡达西主星上没有平民抵抗运动。"

"你确定？"

"哦，我很确定。"

力场背后，席斯科一阵恶寒。_我们见过其中的一些人_，他想。_跟他们谈过，帮助过他们。_

室内，布罗克同样没有会错盖瑞克的言下之意，但压抑了自己的反感。他用精心斟酌过的口吻说道。"如你所知，将军，星际舰队并没有对你进行羁押。但尽管如此—再加上你刚刚道出的必然战争前景—我们非常希望你能接受我们的邀请，前往地球的星际舰队指挥部。"

盖瑞克稍微眯起了眼，没有回答。

"我们希望能在战争进展期间继续借助你的专业意见和情报行事。"

盖瑞克咽了下吐沫。布罗克—这个罗斯口中的优秀审讯官—看到了这个预示了明显压力的小动作，只是在一旁等对方说出他自信再无差错的回答。

盖瑞克再次开口时，很是有气无力。"那项安排…可以接受，中校。"

布罗克点点头，站起身。"感谢你抽出时间，将军。我会让一组安全小队护送你回房。若你能在五小时内做好出发前往地球的准备，我感激不尽。"

罗斯对走出门的布罗克点点头。"我们信得过他吗，格雷戈？"

布罗克耸耸肩。"当下？我怀疑他自己都不清楚。但他已经把同盟舰队的掌控权悉数奉上，我怀疑这条关于卡达西军方的情报恐怕也是属实。一场战争即将展开—而获胜的筹码应该已经尽予我方之手了。"

**日记录入；地球，赫特福德郡；****2374****年****3****月**

朱利安的母亲（"叫我艾姆莎"）在伦敦近郊有栋房子，我们就暂住在那里。那房子里塞满了，我是说真的塞满了，朱利安的照片—10岁的朱利安；12岁的朱利安；青少年的朱利安；穿着网球衫的朱利安；毕业的朱利安；再次毕业的朱利安；朱利安的第一件星际舰队制服；朱利安赢得了"最佳医生奖"…在他母亲不在的时候，我狠狠嘲笑过他，他至少也知道脸红。我想他是很高兴终于逗我笑了。

朱利安说他会再待上几周，看着点儿我们，确保我们适应良好。有很多人想找我们谈话—主要是媒体—而朱利安试图挡住他们。他对此还是挺乐观的，说他们很快就会厌倦，去找别人去烦了。但我想他们会缠我们很久。

为履行跟克林贡流亡政府签订的协议，星联已经对卡达西联盟宣战。他们意图夺回新领土。我们的自治同盟盟友则神秘得倒了戈。卡达西军队正被逼回原先疆域。艾姆莎和朱利安谈到时抖说这是好消息，我想的确是这样没错。似乎我也倒戈了。

我知道卡达西主星上正在进行激战，但现在很难从家乡得到什么消息。我想象着母亲一个人惊慌失措地在我们城里的大房子内走来走去。我希望这一切都能结束，这样我们就能回家了。

**地球，旧金山；星际舰队指挥部；****2374****年****6****月**

席斯科将看了半天的数据板扔到一边，揉了揉眼。他左边的罗斯一边打着哈欠一边伸手去拿咖啡杯。即便一贯镇静的布罗克也看上去一脸的疲惫，已经把上衣拉链打开了。

席斯科把袖子又往上卷了点，看向简报室尽头，盖瑞克依旧在钻研一沓来自卡达西主星的报告。

_我真的相信他不需要睡觉_，席斯科想。_也许是他睡不着。唔，该死的—我可可以。_他张嘴刚打算宣告这天工作结束，却被盖瑞克抢了白。

"我依旧很担心卡达西主星上的起义军。"

席斯科垮下了肩。"我们是在跟你那该死的安全部队作战，"他指出。

"那说明我干的很出色，"盖瑞克尖锐地顶了回去。"难怪我们的武器基本都没运进去。黑石组织可真让星际舰队情报局无地自容。"

布罗克翻了个白眼，他们已经被数落了好几次了。

"你真觉得事情那么糟糕？"罗斯说道，他的主要担忧永远都是战争进展。"我个人倒是挺佩服这起义军的运作的—他们把大部队引离了前线，也有效地奇袭了一些通讯设施，运兵机什么的…看来德玛还真是个天生的叛军。"

"上将，虽然我同样惊异于德玛的游击战天赋，但起义军根本毫无希望。"盖瑞克敲了敲额头，笑道。"我都能想象出它是怎么被渗透的—甚至能猜出是哪些探员，他们又被安插了进了哪里。德玛需要有个知道如何对应反击的人在身边。"

布罗克猛一抬头。"我想我猜到你要推荐的是谁了。"

"为什么不？比起在这干等，我的才能在那里能更好发挥。"

三名星际舰队军官之间飞快地交换了下眼色。

罗斯清了清嗓子。"盖瑞克，我们的第一要务是结束战争。虽然星际舰队乐意协助卡达西起义军，可那不过是手段而已—"

"无论你们的第一要务是什么—将军—我的则是，也一直是，保护卡达西。"

一阵沉寂。"将军，"布罗克冷静地说，"我尊重你在多方面与星际舰队有行事差异，但自从你叛逃，便接触了大量事关我方战争谋划的敏感情报。你应该很清楚我们是不可能允许你回到卡达西领空的。若你被俘获—"

"我相信，"盖瑞克冷冷地打断了他。"你们没有违背我的意志扣留我的权力。我决定回到卡达西，而星际舰队中将无人能阻止我。"

**巴希尔的日志；****2374****年****6****月**

我在外工作了三月，这次回来便去了旧金山见他。当他告诉我他的计划时…唔，我爆发了。

"你疯了吗？"

"你反应过度了，医生。"

"你要回去？那天杀的是干嘛？"

"当然是去帮助她。还能有什么？我打算协助德玛和他的起义军。"

"你以为你在糊弄谁，盖瑞克？你觉得自己能坐在卡达西主星上'协助'德玛多久然后再次让双手沾满鲜血？"

"你什么时候开始关心我的道德健康来了，医生？"

"一直。"

"总有一天你终将理解道德与此毫无关系—"

"总有一天你终会发现那的确有关。你他妈的以为是什么原因驱使你离开，盖瑞克？无论夜深人静的时候你跟自己说了什么谎言，事实就是事实，你离开卡达西是因为你发现自己做错了。而如今你突然又转而投奔你过去的生活方式—"

"可差远了！我的生命将面临严峻威胁—"

我短促地笑了一声。"那可够不上赎罪的边。"

"赎罪？"盖瑞克也笑起来，长而沉重。"到底什么时候起你开始觉得我这么做是为了'赎罪'了？"

"大概是从你叛逃开始。"我摇头。"我不是来吵架的，盖瑞克。"

"的确，考虑到彼此迥然不同的职业取向，你我就道德价值争吵是有点怪诞。"

我没理这句。"但我告诉你，若你回去，那会是你这辈子犯下的最严重的错误。你还不如一开始就别离开。"

这话伤到他了。"我以为至少你能理解。你看到上次流放后我是什么样了…我得坐在一边遥相观望，无法做任何事保护卡达西。而这次更糟糕，从头就全是我的错—"

"你和别人一样做了很多—若德玛是英雄，你也是。所以遥相观望又怎么了？不说别的，我很高兴你隔着一段距离。因为无论何时，盖瑞克，只要你人在卡达西，你心中一切美好的部分就不复存在了。"

"那恐怕是你说过的最可笑的话了。"

我对他笑笑。"我相信只要努力我们一定能想出点法子的。"

他笑了，轻柔了点儿也没那么苦涩，这终于消解了这场争吵。但对我来说，我无法接受这个结果。

我的新工作让我走遍大江南北，看到了很多事，认识了很多人。有些人发现我的天赋…对他们有用。因此，我便有了与他们谈条件的可能。

**地球，旧金山，星际舰队指挥部；****2374****年****6****月**

门开了，盖瑞克放下阅读中的数据板。与布罗克同入的还有个沙色头发的矮个男人，盖瑞克没认出他。但他注意到了两人脸上的肃穆表情，于是起身迎接。

布罗克先开了口，还是一贯的精准和正式，执意使用盖瑞克已经抛在身后的头衔。"将军，请允许我介绍，星际舰队情报局特别行动部的副理事斯隆。"

盖瑞克仔细看了看布罗克。他的声音比平常干脆，盖瑞克感觉到话中藏着些什么—不悦，还是沮丧？他不确定。

他又看向斯隆。_特别行动？也许我的确认识你。你—或者你的同类。_

斯隆坐在了桌缘，示意盖瑞克，"请坐。"盖瑞克飞快地扫了一眼布罗克，后者坐在斯隆身边，显然一副随时听命的样子。

盖瑞克慢慢坐下。

斯隆开始说了。"我的部门得到消息说你打算返回卡达西领空。"

"没错。"

"请允许我点出那个想法中的谬误。你绝无法离开我方羁押。"

盖瑞克短暂地调整了一下自己。"羁押？抱歉，我想这恐怕是个误会，副理事—"

"斯隆先生就行。"

"—'斯隆先生'，我并未意识到我被捕了。我来到星联寻求庇护。除非—我觉得这真不太可能—你打算在星联法律眼皮底下违反它，我可是被赋予了随时可以离开的权利的。虽然我不想…点出你想法中的谬误，但我得说，我不是星际舰队的囚犯。"

"从今以后你就是了。"他拿起一个数据板。"从此刻开始，你受到战争罪法案中政府间契约相关条款的指控。"

盖瑞克眨了眨眼，咽了口吐沫。"给我看看，"他低声说道，示意了一下那块数据板。

斯隆递给他，无动于衷地看着盖瑞克越读越难以置信的表情。"如你所见，这些是我们与克林贡盟友签订的一项协议中的相关条款—在卡达西占领时期，星联可是一直承认该政府的合法性的。星联有义务指控并羁押所有战争罪嫌犯，并就这些指控进行调查。因此，直到调查清楚在克林贡被占领区内的卡达西行动前，你将被我方羁押。"

盖瑞克把数据板摔在桌上。"这就是我的回报，嗯？"他苦涩地说。

斯隆眼都没眨。"你已经深入接触星际舰队情报将近一年了，不会真认为我们会让你回到卡达西吧？"

"我认为星联希望推德玛上位，拉谭下马，"盖瑞克回击道。"比起现有政体，德玛领导的政府会更听星联的话。"

斯隆笑着摇了摇头。"我想你是搞反了。这里不再是你说了算了。若你真的想要谭死，就得想出些别的确凿东西来毁掉他。否则…唔，那起义便就此结束了。"

盖瑞克盯着他，这人可不是在虚张声势。

"你的离开肯定出于一个很好的理由，"斯隆继续软磨硬泡。"谭政府的有些东西让你无法继续忍受了。你确定愿意将卡达西再次交由他的魔掌控制？"

盖瑞克低头，用手捂住脸。

"我们可以解决他吗，盖瑞克？"

一段漫长而沉重的寂静后—

"是有个办法，"盖瑞克没有抬头，埋在手里说出的话模模糊糊的。

斯隆露出一个细微的笑容。"我洗耳恭听。"

盖瑞克抬起头，这次，当他说话时，他紧紧地锁住斯隆的目光，毫不动摇。

"你得明白，谭在平民中很受欢迎。他迎合了他们最深切的偏见与恐惧，并对此冷酷地加以利用。卡达西人如今坚定地固守着家庭的观念，认为稳定的根源便是家庭，而任何对家庭的威胁都应被移除。"

"继续。"

"在过去几年内，凭借有组织地剥夺那些对威胁卡达西社会的元素的权利，以及，很多情况下，他们的生命，谭将自己奉为人民的保护者，这些威胁元素包括同性恋者，私生子…你知道的。"

"是，我知道，你们的社会让我恶心，但这又能如何帮助我们，盖瑞克？"

"我敢说卡达西主星上的多数家庭或多或少都有人丧命于谭的改革之下。可时至今日，他们都一直试图忽略这点，因为他们相信那是为了卡达西的福祉。可若是…"他停顿了一下，咽了口唾沫。"若他们发现谭自己也…并非清白无辜呢？"

斯隆皱眉思考了一会儿，说道，"你是在告诉我—"

"我告诉你谭有个私生子，而当卡达西人民发现这个事实，以及这个人是谁的时候…唔，我得说，国父可就前途渺茫了。"

**日志录入；地球，赫特福德郡；****2374****年****7****月**

卡达西城在燃烧。相隔光年之距，我见证了社会的柴堆层层垒起，正是一出以国家为单位的戏剧之高潮；随着谭家族的垮台，整个卡达西也随之倾覆。卡达西主星上，火焰在各大城市中肆虐，因为街头巷尾都打起了内战，朋友相争，兄弟相抗—父子相残。

上周，我们和卡达西人民都明白了我们两者之间的重要联系。我得说，卡达西人民的反应比我们要大的多。三年前，他们与国父达成一笔交易：_拯救我们，谭，让我们远离自身的邪恶—我们肮脏的小秘密，瞒着妻子生下的野种，无法给我们带来子嗣的堕落之子。我们会牺牲他们，因为你保证会净化我们，因为那意味着更好的生活。_因此，他们沉默不语地看着自己的孩子们被剥夺了原有的权利，遭到残杀—不是战死沙场，而是在暗夜中被逮捕，经过几周的审讯，被枪决，被殴打至死。但人们关上心房，只是偷偷泣血，因为他们相信这种奉献与牺牲是为了大业，为了强国。他们努力感到欢欣鼓舞，既然如今放眼望去他们的帝国空前强大。

接着，东窗事发，他们中最被广为传颂的那个人自己也有个肮脏的小秘密，而这个秘密则在其他人被谋杀的同时活得有声有色，甚至在我们应为伟大集体效劳的时候背叛了它。人们看见街头巷尾的内战，看着群集在边疆的敌人们虎视眈眈；他们不再觉得可以继续忍受了。

皮之不存，毛将焉附。我不知道我们是"皮"，虽然我早该猜到了。我为我父亲尽忠竭力—我听从他的教诲，服从于他—而他亦如此。我们便是深入内部的引线，是卡达西社会的黑暗之心。我常思考我未来的角色本会如何，同时，我也并不后悔这"皮之不存"。

归根结底，是我读了太多的人类书本吧。

起义军已经推倒了立在黑石广场的谭雕塑；在城市平民的帮助下，他们在信息部外搭建起了一座绞架。上面吊着我的祖父，身负所能想象的一切罪名，还有我的祖母，唯一的罪过便是进入了他的轨道。一人犯罪，九族当株。我们也是罪人。

**地球，新西兰；朗吉泊高防监狱；****2375****年****9****月****1****日**

这是一间寒冷、明亮且一尘不染的房间。见巴希尔走了过来，盖瑞克笑着起身迎接他。

他们隔着桌子握了握手。"我亲爱的医生，你能来太好了。"

两人一同坐下。"我当然会来，更何况是今天。"

盖瑞克查了一下时间。"宪法午夜生效。卡达西已经是个十多个小时大的新共和国了。"

"德玛任总统。"

盖瑞克示意了一下周围。"毫无疑问，我被禁止竞选那个职位，"他干巴巴地说。

巴希尔低头看着桌子。"我得说在我所设想的你所有的命运中，我没想到会这样，"他抱歉地说道。

"监禁是间谍的职业风险，医生，"盖瑞克嘲弄地笑道。

巴希尔点头，听出了这话中的谅解与轻微的责备意味。

"另外，"盖瑞克继续平静地说道，"即便是我也无法预见自己所有决定的后果。交予德玛赢得卡达西的筹码并不仅仅牺牲了我父亲。"

巴希尔没有说话，他知道盖瑞克从没忘记过米拉。

盖瑞克轻笑一声。"无论如何，我现在都只能对星际事务隔岸相望了。不再继续执掌它们的感觉还真奇怪。"

"多数人的生活都是如此，"巴希尔指出。

"相信这种经历一定能让我获益繁多，"盖瑞克喃喃，看了看囚室四壁。

"投降协定很公平。退回战前疆界，限制重整军备，重构政府以去除黑石的影响—"

"还有接受自治同盟的占领，"盖瑞克苦涩地说。

"你和我一样清楚他们不过是维和军队。欧多不用听命于任何人，无论是星联还是克林贡。我不相信他会采取报复措施。"

"我该知足了。"盖瑞克叹息。"但我还是相信若我能回去，卡达西能更好地面对未来…"

"可那样的话，将没有反思过去的过程，"巴希尔热情地说。"盖瑞克，你不会还觉得谭的执政对卡达西而言除了是一场灾难外还有益处吧？不光是军事方面，还有对家庭。如今他的内部政策已经大白于天下…"

"我尤其不需要被人提醒那点，"盖瑞克轻声说道。"我该庆幸新政府没在那方面对我另行指控。我强烈预感到他们宁愿尽快忘掉我。"

"很讽刺，不是吗？即便正是你的所作所为才将新政府推上了台。"

"唔，我可没真指望能得到嘉奖。得到一个战争罪的指控我就该知足了。"

"你觉得听证会情况会如何？"

"考虑到那些对我不利的证据，恐怕我得在监狱里待很长一段时间了。"他挤出一个微笑。"但像我告诉过你的，医生，那是—"

"职业风险？我向天祈求事实不止如此，盖瑞克。"

**巴希尔的日志；****2376****年****1****月**

人之常情，总会有一些事件构成了我们生命共同的基石。每当人们在一起谈到这种时刻，便会回首往事，说道，"那时候你在干什么？和谁在一起？"

这一次，就这个问题，我选择耸耸肩，"我记不清了，"我答道。

"你肯定记得你那时候在哪的吧，"熟人们会问。"所有人都记得的。"朋友们则会帮忙转移话题，指出我那时候的职业使我常常不在星联。

事实是，我很清楚在观看盖瑞克对战争罪委员会讲话的时候自己在哪里，而且那是有原因的。我和他的两个女儿在我母亲家。当盖瑞克起身讲话时，卡瑞萨离开了房间。母亲去追她了。我坐在那里，一边看着屏幕，一边用余光留心培塔。她一动不动地坐着，专注地盯着屏幕。我说不清具体是什么更让我忧心：是卡瑞萨显而易见的难过还是培塔沉默无声的警觉。

"我欢迎这次与特别法庭对话的机会，夜感谢委员会能给我这个机会。对此，我将尽量长话短说、切题而言。与我前任同僚们弹劾所言的相反，我欢迎该委员会、其一切调查，以及即将进行的听证。与他们竭力辩护的行为相反，我接受一切认罪指控。"

我记得他模样的所有细节。他站在横排最末，三排被告人的最前列。在他讲话期间，其他人都紧盯着他，目光中迸射着鄙夷。

"当我选择为卡达西服务时，那是个出于爱的选择。我不想要杀戮；我不想要开战。我不希望我国之名成为残忍、无谓暴力的代名词。然而，那些事终究发生了，而我在其中扮演的角色绝不次要。因此，我希望这个委员会能带来真相；我希望了解我挚爱的祖国是如何让她自己沦落如此，成为仇恨与残暴的工具的。"

我记得那段讲话的每个字；不仅是因为我记忆超群，而是因为我鄙视那些甚至无法记起哪怕一小段的人，那段讲话已经刻入了我们所有人的思想。我们不该忘记，盖瑞克是谭政权的总工程师。谭可能说出了那些话—而且说得很好—但那些话是出自盖瑞克的手笔。谭也许的确富有演讲魅力，但盖瑞克才有热情，决意，以及对卡达西的真正爱意。

"我们无颜声称我们爱过卡达西，因为正是我们毁灭了她。我们腐化了她的灵魂，即便巅峰之时，她的伟大也不过是幻影。我们夺得了权力—却误以为那是爱国主义。我们是投机主义者—却误将动力看作目的。我们犯下暴行，进行杀戮，肆意破坏，却仍胆敢称这与爱有关？"

但当我观看那段讲话时，有一点是我永远不会忘记的，那就是，也许在我们友谊中这是第一次，我对他说的每一个字、每一句话都没有任何疑虑；最终，一切的谎言，一切的辩护，一切的借口都已经对他再无意义，而重要的是，真相需要被聆听，且永不应被遗忘。那天，盖瑞克跨过了一座桥，与曾经的他相决裂，因为那个他已经站不住脚了。很多人说这样突然的一通悔过有多么实用，让他免于更长时间的刑罚，更巩固了他和星联的关系。但作为他的朋友，我得说他一直都拥有从善的能力，也并非没有道德心，他没有的只有尊崇这个准则生活的机会而已。他一次又一次地把爱—对谭的爱—当做他生命中的准绳。当他发现那明显不是最佳选择的时候，便再次做出选择—而这一次，他选择追随自己心中高尚的那部分。因此，对于那段讲话，我印象最深的便是其中的哀伤—与悔恨。


	9. 断章四

**断章：泰若克****·****诺****/****深空九号；****2369****年****4****月**

地狱是自我，地狱是独处，他人不过是镜花水月。无可奔逃，无处奔逃。人永远形单影只。

—《鸡尾酒会》，艾略特

盖瑞克从一段无梦的、药物催生的睡眠中懊丧地醒来，眼神迷蒙，头脑不清。_你这是在犯蠢_，他斥责自己。_软弱而愚蠢。你该一直保持机警，尤其是现在。_但那太累了。激活"机关"来上一剂，昏昏沉沉地度过接下来的几小时要容易的多。

他查看了下时间。就他所知，外面至少已经消停了二十个小时了。他把收紧了的胳膊在颈后伸了伸，觉得大概可以安全离开了。即便有植入物缓解他的紧张，在这个狭小的藏身处里熬上四天也已经够受的了。他缓缓移开墙上的挡板，爬进店里。

或者说它的残迹。他环视了一圈破败的环境，拜"机关"所赐，他才没有被这副情景吓到。他早猜到杜卡特会在离站前派人来对付他，也听到了来人发出的响动。他藏起来就是因为知道，只要有机会，杜卡特可绝不会止于毁掉这间店。_所以这也是意料之中的_，盖瑞克想。毕竟，是他直接导致了杜卡特总督的生涯，那还只是他无数罪名中的一项而已。

他伸头去门边看了看，外面的步行街一片狼藉。他的同胞们在这里的办事效率似乎同样很高。站里到处是几乎不受压抑的兴奋吵嚷声。人们来来往往，有的似乎是打算离开了。盖瑞克一动不动地站在门口，迟钝而专注地看着他们—这些人穿行敏捷，他们急促的动作和他自己没精打采的样子形成了鲜明对比。

"你在这里干什么？"一个粗粝的声音问道。他转身，看到欧多正大步往他这里走来。_他似乎有点不同了_，盖瑞克兴趣乏乏地想。

"这是我的商店，"盖瑞克指出。突然，他明白过来了。欧多好像换了套新制服。_你该早点意识到的，盖瑞克，_他干巴巴地想。_毕竟，你是个裁缝。_

"我不是在说那个，你也知道，"欧多回答。

"那你是什么意思，安全官？"他挤出一个灿烂的笑容。

欧多抿紧嘴，对盖瑞克试图操控这场对话的行为恼怒不已—他想从欧多撬出点儿站上情况的消息。_唔，现在差不多是尘埃落定了。_也许他越快让裁缝了解情况，他就能越早离开。他就是项纰漏，给已然复杂的情况平添又一分麻烦。欧多很希望能早点送走他。"卡达西人二十四小时前已经疏散了。我以为你会很乐意跟他们走。"

"我干嘛要走呢，安全官？"盖瑞克一脸无辜地问道。"我们现在可不站在我的营生前么。"

欧多看了一眼商店。"似乎的确如此，"他尖锐地指出。"杜卡特似乎给了你特别关照。你该感到荣幸。"

盖瑞克又笑了。"一点点不便而已。我很快就能回归正轨了，"他的口气比他真正感到的要自信。

"我很怀疑贝久人员会对一个卡达西人的店赏光。你还不如回老家碰运气。"

_比起在这，我还真要怀疑回去会更好_，盖瑞克想。

"现在这里对卡达西人来说可不怎么安全了。我可不想调查一起滥用私刑罪。"欧多补充道。"你打算什么时候走？"

"我不走，"盖瑞克简短地说道。

欧多皱眉。_似乎这个麻烦真要在这里驻扎了。_"我们看看过渡政府怎么说这事儿，"他说着转身，接着又故意加了一句。"也许你发展下星联客户会更好。"

盖瑞克感谢地点头表示接到了暗示，同时有点兴趣盎然。_所以星联到底是来了_，一如他预料的。他再次漠然看向毁坏而烟雾四起的步行街以及那些赶忙离开的身影。_我可不怎么看好接下来的形势…_

一锤定音：他大计完成。_真是成功。贝久独立而毫发未伤。星联不过是个旁观者。卡达西也从牺牲了太多生命的占领行动中解脱了出来。而我…_他把头靠在门框上，目光在他砸烂的铺子和烧得只剩残骸的步行街间飘来飘去。_我完蛋了。_


	10. 终章

**第五章**∶**爸爸，难道你不知道我被烧着了吗？****[1]**

"我可不是在给盖瑞克帮忙。干脆痛快的死亡也太便宜他了…我要他活下去，孤独终老，与憎恨他的人为伴，知道自己再也无法回家。"

—《机关》中谭的话

**2396****年****4****月；新西兰陶波，奥尼卡卡小屋**

我亲爱的医生：

你的信来的正是时候，将我从抑郁低潮期内解救了出来，对此，这你给予我友谊的另一项馈赠，我深表感激。

如你信中所料，这两周的确让人颇为困窘。我没料到我的释放竟引起如此强度的媒体关注；战争—以及审判—已经是很久以前的事了。这么想还是太天真了：一踏出朗吉泊监狱，迎接我的便是一排排炫目的闪光灯，连珠炮一样的问题，以及层层示威者不留情面地喊话。对那些紧追不舍的记者们，我扯了些蠢话，说汤加附近的景色和我记忆中卡达西主星上的很像，我可能会在此定居，接下来我就应接不暇了。培塔则比我有远见多了；她和他丈夫把我塞进一架飞行器，带我去了湖另一端他们在陶波的家。在欣赏了窗外的火山景色二十年后终于与它告别，还真感到有点古怪，但我也开始习惯现在的环境了。可我的确总是忘记卧室的门是不上锁的。

媒体花了约十个小时才找到我们，培塔决意把将阻止他们接近我的工作化为己任。那些人也真是群顽固且富有创造性的家伙。自从到了这儿，我还没离开过地面，但那也难以阻挡狗仔们的脚步。上周，我们发现一个摄影师和他的同伙在荒野里爬了三英里后进入了我们的领地，而且已经近到快到屋后的花园了，这可让我们大吃一惊。培塔的丈夫尼克虽然沉默寡言，却是个大块头，他毫不迟疑地把他们赶走了，期间"不小心"一脚踩上了他们的录音设备。

我很是敬重我的女婿，这人踏实，也毫不吝惜他的忠诚，给予了我真挚的友谊。他是个当地人，我们因此受益颇多；培塔眉飞色舞地跟我描述了当地的旅馆和商家如何消极对待那些闻风云集的新闻从业者的事。在这事上，我们得到了这个社区的鼎力支持。虽然我说是我们，但当然了，培塔才是那个在这里居住了将近十五年的人，也差不多是个和尼克一样的当地人了。我觉得在整个象限里卡达西人应该都不怎么受欢迎；所以当发现一个与我有瓜葛的人竟然能在这儿，在地球上生活得如此轻松自在，你能相信我的震惊。

我每天的大半时间都花在了阅读上，那是在我还是个小男孩儿时为打发时间养成的习惯，这个习惯让我在服刑期间获益匪浅。无聊才是我在那里的大敌，医生，无聊和孤独。在我们没在工作的时候（想到在过去的二十年里我又时时与缝纫为伴，提起这实为苦修的生活我还能笑得出来，可见我还是留存有不少幽默感的），我被其他的狱友排斥。那些旧政体中的底层人员让高层为他们的罪过负责。我彼时的同事们无法原谅我的背叛，或者说，我的悔恨，因为那样就凸显了他们自身在那方面的欠缺。所以，是书本伴我聊以度日。我花了不少时间欣赏牢房外的景色，那缓和了我强烈的思乡之情。朗吉泊到汤加里罗火山间的景色和卡达西主星很像（到头来，我竟然定居在一个和家乡如此相似的地方）：赭色的丛草间点缀着顽强求生的绿意；以灰白灰烬和黑色岩石为基调的山丘中间杂有硫磺色的条纹，其后，盘踞着三座深色的火山，他们锥形的身躯直指着过于生动的天空，编织属于它们自己的天气，似是时刻都会喷发。多数的人类都觉得这是个压抑的地方，医生，但这里却让我强烈地回忆起家乡。只是要冷—冷多了。

我另一个打发时间的方式就是跟我女儿说话。我深切地希望我们之间能建立某种联系。在我所有的遗憾当中，最让我追悔莫及的恐怕就是我作为父亲的失败了。她生命中的多数时候我都不在她身边：最初是我在深空九号的流放，接着是我在谭政府内的"事业"—最后，是长达二十年的牢狱生涯。她来到新西兰后，便每周两次地来探望我，而且我们一直有书信联系。但如此长久地有她陪在身边，在令人兴奋的同时却又让人惶恐至极。

我想你恐怕还没听说，培塔刚得到了晋升。她现在是奥塔哥大学比较政治理论的教授了，专攻人类文化的自由主义支配倾向与卡达西文化的共产主义支配倾向的比较。她很聪明，医生，而且她的智慧基于她的热情与正直。我对她竟然是我的孩子而感到惊奇。但话说回来，无论她这辈子有何成就，那都是她自己努力的结果，无论她争取到了何种身份，也是她本人的造物：她能有如今的一切正是因为尽管有我这个不称职父亲的样板却依旧能正直做人，而不是因为我有什么正面影响。但能听她说话就已经让我满心骄傲了。

"多数地球政治思想的理论革新都源自于个人权益与集体权益的博弈。但卡达西却从未显现过这种思辨：在历史的发展中，这整个过程都逐渐消弭了。你可以在地球的许多集权主义范例中看到卡达西社会的样板，但在地球上，极权主义却从未像在卡达西上那样成为一个分明的意识形态。这又是怎么回事呢？"

"卡达西的环境比地球要恶劣多了，培塔，"我起了头。"牺牲个人是因为若不如此，便无法生存。"我不觉得她以前没听到过我这种论点，而且我也知道她并不因此而非难卡达西；我相信我的女儿是无法站在一方的角度评判与非难的。但她喜欢智力角逐带来的兴奋感（至少这点上就证明了她是个卡达西人），这我至少能做到。

"地球在原子战争后经历了类似的灾难性阶段，父亲。脱自于此的社会却几乎将自由主义的地位抬升到了信仰的高度。我认为，智慧的结晶已经在那儿了：如同科学发现—思想不会失落也不会裹足不前。当人类社会站在了岔口开始纸上谈兵地重新思考政治理论时，自由传统已经蓄势待归了。卡达西则从没有过那一选项。"

要在一个学者的本专业上驳斥她可不容易，但我尽我所能。无论事实如何，看到卡达西被中伤依旧很伤我的心，大概对卡达西社会的批判主义便是在含蓄地批判我自己吧。我们拥有一个很敏感的社会—或者说以前是这样—层层遮掩、盘综错节，但我依旧相信在它的内心深处是有爱的—对家庭、对传统、对一个经受住其环境考验的文明的爱—也正因如此，这份爱才显得弥足珍贵。对我们来说，无需回顾漫长历史便可以看到一个失落文明的废墟。

"培塔，在我们历史的不少节点上，你都可以将卡达西社会看作一个合作、互助的社会。从那种角度上，我们的社会是那种保护型的社会：它保持着社会结构和传统的完整性，而这两者总受到灭绝的威胁…"我看到她瞪大了眼睛，于是停了下来。

"你听上去就好像谭的那些演讲。"

"那是因为其中大部分都出自我之手。但不同之处在于，我相信那些话。"

自然，这样说对谭并不公平，他和我们中任何一人一样爱着卡达西。但对谭来说，卡达西是黑石组织的反映，而后者则是他本人的体现。经谭之手，一个基于社会保护的意识形态变成了基于自我—一个保守而被围攻的自我—的偏执策略：它将每一步都视作灭绝的前奏，于是给予致命的反击。谭对卡达西的爱充斥着自我陶醉。我的则是单纯的。

到现在，卡瑞萨都没有联系过我，这不出我所料，却依旧让我悲从中来。培塔上周收到了她的一封信，但她不让我读。显然，在战后的很长一段时间内，卡瑞萨都在为一个旨在为克林贡难民联系家人的组织工作。从培塔那里我（间接）了解到她已经手术移除了她的卡达西样貌，现在她看上去和人类并无二致。到底是何等的心碎才将人逼到这种极端厌恶自己身份的地步，我不敢想象。我知道本质上，我自己就是那心碎的根源。

在朗吉泊时有一个心理学家一直追着我不放，他说他相信亲子不和只可能是长辈的过错。对此，我没有异议。但我也不觉得把他的注意力吸引到他这番论证的进一步推论上有什么意义—也就是，若一个孩子无视情理、执意要取悦他的双亲，那除了他自己，谁都怪不了。

当然，我曾一度将理解谭当作我的毕生任务。我存在的全部意义便是预见他的欲望并将之付诸实行。如今，谭与我的关系已经不再是秘密。对于我在如此长的时间内都作为谭心甘情愿的副手这件事，我读的那些历史书给出的解释精准无比。但他们却琢磨不出我叛变的原因。这不足为奇，我也是最近才触及个中缘由的皮毛的。我想试着对你解释这点，医生，尽我所能。在没有任何个人得利、且在我看来被许多人利用的情况下，你依然不渝地对我给予友情。我的确觉得欠你一些解释，至少是我能给出的解释。现在，关于我和谭，还有最后一个故事，我想它可以解释我们两人。我从没告诉过别人，连培塔都不知道：我一直就是个坚守秘密的人，医生。

在我离开卡达西主星与挑战号会合的前一晚，谭召我去他的办公室。我的第一反应是他发现了我的计划。尽管我的准备及其周全，但任何行动都有薄弱环节。把我的女儿们转移出达西领空并让我和欧多两人一起逃脱可不是什么小事。走进谭办公室时我已经在怀疑自己无法活着出来了；或者说，出来后也活不长了。想到我们会面后发生的事，我不禁思索，谭是不是在某种程度上尚未察觉到我与日俱增的不满，也没有听到我良知的低语，他想到的只是尽力阻止我迈出那一步。

当我进入他办公室时，他正背对着我面向窗外，将他的首都尽收眼底。这是谭的典型作风—屹立于其一手打造的帝国之颠。他转过身，看到我后笑了，但由于我和他如此的协调，还是察觉到他的一丝不安。"盖瑞克，"他亲切地说。"请坐。"

我照他说的做了，试着保持冷静，等待他的严词厉语最终将我揭穿，让我二度沦为叛徒。我注意到他没和我保持眼神接触，这对谭来说非比寻常。他的注目可是远近闻名的。

"我有些东西要给你看。"他从桌子上拿起一张纸递给了我。我扫了一眼，就难以置信地睁大了眼。

"我打算把这份草稿交给我的律师。我准备正式承认你作为我儿子的身份了。"

"哦…"这简直和打了我一拳没两样。我觉得我真要倒下了。

"过来，伊林。"

我有点颤抖地起身，走向他。他引我走到窗前，我们一起看向窗外我们伟大、美丽的首都，这座在我们携手共建下，屹立于帝国核心并超越了历史记载任何时期的城市。"所有这一切都是我的，"他喃喃道。"有朝一日，它也会是你的。"我低头，靠在他肩上。他的手抚过我的头发，几乎带有一丝怜爱。我深叹了口气，一举呼出了被五十多年的否认压抑住的沮丧。若说我的决意从没有过一瞬间的—也许还要更久的—动摇，说我从没想过要留下来，那我就是个比公众认知还要更胜一筹的骗子了。泪水滑下我的脸颊。谭认为那是欣喜与感激之泪，但其实那只是因为悲伤，我还从没有料到，这么快我长长的罪名清单上还会添上弑父一项。

难道说我们所有人都会有幸面临如此明确的抉择吗，医生？我那时的选择该是再明确不过的了。所以为何我还是回绝了我这辈子一直都渴望的事—成为谭的儿子？答案很简单。我可以成为我过去一直渴望成为的那种人—或者，我也可以固守我心中最后一点正直的火花，那尚未被谭扭曲了的最后一分自我。我只能拒绝他的提议。他的接受会完全摧毁我。而我可是求生的大师。

如很多领袖一样，谭给人一种能施展宏图大略的印象，但他真正的天赋在于他身为代表的能力。他能挖掘出我们中那些可以协助他事业的人，然后哄骗我们将自身最美好的部分奉献给他。我做的一切都出于我自己的选择—谭只是提供了让我的能力得以全面施展的土壤。这就是你们的那些历史学家和作家们没有理解的，谭，尽管偏执、浮夸、虚荣，却能启明他人。他的启明在于，当你看到谭的时候，你便看见了权力。而我们中为他卖命的那些人，这辈子都是社会主流的局外人，与排斥与忽略相伴，我们想要分享那种权力。只要谭开口，我们便着手行动，因为你明白，以他的意志，没有什么能阻挡他的成功。而你会想成为那成功的一部分。

也许我的确自欺欺人地选择性忽略了谭的错误，但我不是傻瓜。谭待我不外乎一个工具，也是公认的最佳工具，可那也不过是他不可战胜之意志的一种延伸而已，呼之即来，挥之即去。他允诺给我合法地位不过是一种确保他帝国延续的方式而已。那不是爱的表达。谭和我之间的爱只有一个走向。而我花了漫长的时间才意识到这一点，一旦明了，就再也没有回头路了。

我曾两度自断登上卡达西社会巅峰的道路，也曾两度义无反顾地自我放逐。朗吉泊的心理学家并不觉得这有什么难以理解的。在谭的教导下，我明白自己将永远无法企及身为卡达西人的意义；卡达西社会没有我的容身之所。我游离于家庭之外，也与婚姻无缘。雪上加霜的是，我有良知。而到底，我爱卡达西胜过爱谭。

你还记得从我这里借过的那本《永无止境的牺牲》吧？没记错的话，你恨透它了，但正是它道出了真相，也就是身为卡达西人的意义，或者说曾经的意义为何—为了她，代复一代地放弃掌控自己的生命。有时候想来，我这辈子似乎就是它的消极反映：爱着卡达西，却一遍遍地牺牲了她。如有必要，我甘愿为她而死。可相反，我却得为她而活；为她而活，却相隔万里。我不觉得那比死要容易。

我常在清晨观看日出，这种自然现象竟有如此神效，连最为纷杂的思绪也为之平息，让我着实惊叹。也只有在此时我才相信，有朝一日，也许我能原谅自己；但每每入梦，当我看见布隆，看见那个克林贡小女孩儿，以及卡达西城，我美丽的家乡，都陷于一片火海之中时，我又会幡然醒悟：对原谅的希冀不过是又一个谎言，无论说多少遍都无法沾染真相的恩泽。但我会继续怀揣希望的。

更重要的是，医生，我将永远是你的挚友。

伊林·盖瑞克

境由心生，心之所向，一念地狱，一念天堂。

—《失乐园》，弥尔顿

【注】

[1]这句话出自《梦的解析》的一个梦例：儿子死后父亲将尸体置于隔壁房间，在尸体周围点了蜡烛守灵，在父亲困得不行了睡着前，他还找了个老头帮他守，梦中他看到自己的孩子活过来，对他说"爸爸，难道你不知道我被烧着吗？"惊醒后发现老头睡着了，隔壁屋着火了，火烧到了尸体的袖子。这段解析为外部刺激对人梦的影响，整个梦有毁灭、自责、父爱、思念、对老头的不信任等意象。


	11. 附录&译后记

**人名地名对照表（按出现顺序）**

贝久：Bajor

拉肯撒省[1]：Rakantha Province

塔拉特中校[2]：Glinn Talat

马拉塔：Malatta

黑石组织[3]：Obsidian Order

泰门尼上校[2]：Gul Temeny

第四军团 第二营：Second Battalion, Fourth Order

伊林•盖瑞克：Elim Garak

本杰明•席斯科：Benjamin Sisko

扎齐雅•戴克斯：Jadzia Dax

安全官欧多：Constable Odo

伊拿班•谭将军[2]：Legate Enabran Tain

琦拉•娜瑞斯：Kira Nerys

创始人[4]：Founder

朱利安•巴希尔：Julian Bashir

詹哈达[4]：Jem'Hadar

卡达西主星：Cardassia Prime

德泰帕议会[5]：Detapa Council

中央指挥部[5]：Central Command

伊莱克•布隆：Erak Brun

米拉[6]：Mila

维佣：Weyoun

沃塔人[4]：Vorta

卡达西联盟：Cardassian Union

罗慕兰帝国：Romulan Empire

塔煞亚[7]：Tal Shiar

阿麦拉•科瑞娜丝[8]：Amela Korinas

苏耶克：Surjak

罗拉特中校：Glinn Rolat

拉兰达：Ralenda

杜卡特[9]：Dukat

丽萨•盖瑞克：Lyssa Garak

阿克莱斯纪念广场：Akreth Memorial Grounds

卡瑞萨•盖瑞克：Carissa Garak

培塔•盖瑞克：Peyta Garak

泰拉•瑞克林[10]：Tela Rekelen

雨果[10]：Hogue

朗博士[10]：Dr Lang

麦若尔：Meral

科诺斯[11]：Qo'Nos

马奇游击队：Maquis

米麦德：Memad

贝拉•马瑞尔：Belar Marel

赞凯斯星[12]：Tzenketh

托兰中校：Glinn Tolan

迈尔斯•奥布莱恩：Miles O'Brien

高戎总理：Chancellor Gowron

胜利广场：Victory Square

卡特若尔关隘：Keteral Pass

帕纳萨区：Parnassa

托札特纪念碑：Tozhat Memorial

退伍军人大桥：Veterans' Bridge

德玛：Demar

迪曜斯：Deyos

洛克：Lokor

莱起司殖民地：Reketh Colony

罗斯上将：Admiral Ross

格雷戈•布罗克：Gregor Blok

艾姆莎•巴希尔：Amsha Bashir

斯隆[13]：Sloan

朗吉泊：Rangipo

陶波：Taupo

奥尼卡卡小屋：Onekaka Lodge

尼克：Nick

汤加里罗火山：Tongariro

【备注】

[1]DS9-S03E24-Shakaar中提到该贝久农业大省在卡达西占领期间土地被毒害。

[2]中校、上校、将军：卡达西的卡达西的军制在称呼上非常简略，只有三个（剧组太偷懒了）：Legate（将军；单词英文含义是"使节"）Gul（上校），Glinn（中校），memory beta里又介绍了一些低阶官衔，在此不表。黑石组织的人员不属于军方，可能会有名义军衔，但不掌兵。

[3]卡达西情报组织

[4]创始人、詹哈达、沃塔人："创始人"是变形人一族的正式自称，而Changeling这一称呼则带有蔑视的含义。他们基因改造了原始的沃塔人使其成为自己的奴仆，创造了詹哈达人，令他们听命于沃塔人；后两者将创始人看作神灵（很有可能是基因决定的）。

[5]技术上说，创立于公历19世纪的德泰帕议会是卡达西联盟人民政府的主体，掌管中央指挥部和黑石组织，但实际上议会对军方并无控制力，是勉强协调两者的傀儡政府。可不知如何，该政府在中央指挥部的反对下使得军队从贝久撤离了。黑石组织身为情报部门有时候被视作卡达西军事组织的一个分支。原剧中，黑石组织和塔煞亚对创始人母星的攻击没有成功，黑石组织进而覆灭，而德泰帕议会以及卡达西反对运动推翻了中央指挥部的集权，成立了新的人民政府，但后来由于杜卡特与自治同盟签订了丧权辱国的入盟协定，人民政府又被颠覆。

[6]谭的女管家。在官方小说里，她是盖瑞克的母亲，谭的情妇。

[7]罗慕兰情报部门

[8]S03E05 - Second Skin里出现的黑石组织高层观察员。原剧中她有姓无名。

[9]杜卡特在卡达西对贝久的占领时期末曾任贝久总督（Prefect），也正是因为他是末任，所以随后从中央指挥部那里失宠了。他和盖瑞克的仇恨始于后者曾审问过他的父亲，审讯结果导致了老杜卡特被处决。

[10]《Cardassians》一集里出现的学者和学生，由于发表反军政府言论被在卡达西境内通缉。

[11]克林贡帝国首都

[12]那里存在着阿法象限的一个曲速文明，在S03E26 – Adversory中，Sisko接到星联大使报告说Tzenketh上有政变让挑战号去调停，这其实是变形人的阴谋，而所谓大使其实是变形人。此外在《By Inferno's Light》里Garak说他曾去那里出任务，墙壁倒塌被埋由此幽闭恐惧症愈发严重。

[13]斯隆是在星联成立之初就设立却不被承认以及公众认知的特别情报机构31区的高层人员之一。

—

译后记：

我喜欢这篇文，可以说是一见钟情，原文文笔流畅简练，可惜翻译过来的时候，我对文中对话部分的翻译很不满意，读起来远不如原文来的有力。

说到原文，并不是说它没有缺陷，但是，若一气呵成读下来，它是可以让你唏嘘，感动得流泪的那类文。ST的系列的核心之一便是人性，这篇文便是以此为落点的。它是一个人的史诗。可以说，Garak是DS9中最为复杂的人物，且正因为其并非常驻人物，他给我们留下了太多空白。本文作者还写过一系列以Garak为中心的中篇和迷你篇，比起这篇改写，那些文章更契合DS9中的Garak，让我几乎难以察觉它们是同人。我说不清DS9正剧中的Garak是太过幸运还是太过不幸，他的不幸在于每一次试图返家的企图最终都化为泡影，但幸运的是，也许正因为他一次又一次的错过，才没沦落到本文中的下场。我一直觉得本文中Bashir医生的那段话最为贴切地形容了Garak—他一直都拥有从善的能力，也并非没有道德心，他没有的只有尊崇这个准则生活的机会而已。DS9里的Garak的从善的机会来得早，因而他的从善顺理成章，没有太多波折。这篇里的Garak就没有那么幸运了。此外，无关乎个人的命运，卡达西的命运似乎在正剧和本文中并没有什么差别，最后不过一片焦土而已，接下来，无论是受到哪方的援助，她都不再是过去的她了。因而，为旧体制而生的Garak要么如正剧中一样在蜕变后投身新的生活，要么如本文中一样缅怀过去—不是说本文的Garak没有经过蜕变，而是在他已经绝无可能再参与到卡达西的命运进程中的时候，无论他的心灵经过何种洗涤，他拥有的都只能是一份记忆。

最后感谢作者给我们带来一篇这样美好的文。作为读者，能在一个同人圈里遇到这样一篇文，那是三生有幸。


End file.
